Cupid's Arrow Revisited
by Ishagu
Summary: This is basically the same story as before but with some editing and improvement. Also you won't have to skip through so many chapters anymore...
1. Chapter 1

This was one overly popular story back in it's day, but many people complained about the ridiculous number of chapters, so I decided to re-post it with a different chapter length. Also it gives a chance for those who haven't read it to give it a try. I said I had stopped writing but there is a chance that I will continue this story later in the summer. Some editing has been done to the story so it makes more sense, but mostly people won't notice. Anyway, to anyone who hasn't read it, hope you enjoy it…  
  
*******************  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
---  
  
"Sir!" Shigero exclaimed in alarm. "I am reading a high speed object travelling on a direct course towards Earth!"  
  
The expression on the Commander's face remained un-changed. "An Angel?"  
  
"Negative." Makoto looked at some of the readings and fluctuations he was receiving. "It has no distinguishable pattern."  
  
"Very well." The Commander stood up. "I want this object tracked and all possible data on it collected!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
---  
  
A burning fireball plummeted towards the Earth, spiralling and spewing orange flames as it broke through the atmosphere and smashed against the solid ground.  
  
The smoke slowly cleared up, revealing a small, smooth metallic sphere lying in a large crater. Steam bellowed out of tiny opening as a small hatch began to move.  
  
The dark shape that emerged from inside moved as quickly as the wind. A child-like giggle could be heard as it headed towards the towering metropolis of Tokyo 3.  
  
---  
  
Two people dressed in school uniform could be seen walking through the busy streets of Tokyo 3. The red headed girl exhibited a dominant presence as she gracefully slid across the pavement. The brown haired boy on the other hand, strutted meekly a few paces behind her, evidently, heading in the same direction.  
  
"Hey Baka!" Asuka called out as she looked back to the boy trailing behind.  
  
"Y-Yes Asuka?" The boy stuttered out, sounding guilty although clearly having done nothing wrong.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?" She asked him, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Tuesday?" He asked meekly, sounding unsure.  
  
"You really are a Baka!" She shouted at him in exasperation. "It's Valentine's Day you idiot!"  
  
Shinji's expression darkened slightly, he was now in step with her at least. "And, what's that got to do with me?" He asked in a flat voice.  
  
"Oh nothing." Asuka replied. "I was just thinking that you might have someone special you'd like to share the it with."  
  
'That did not sound like Asuka' Shinji thought to himself, but the look he received, with the slowly intensifying glare told him to answer quickly.  
  
"There's no place in my life for that kind of thing." Shinji answered truthfully. "I've got my own problems to take care of."  
  
That served as a closing statement to their conversation, as the two Eva Pilots spend the rest of their walk to school in silence.  
  
Unknown to both of them, the dark shadow loomed overhead, as if eavesdropping on their conversation. The child like giggle was heard again as it vanished out of sight.  
  
---  
  
-Later that day-  
  
The apartment door burst open announcing the return of the loud-mouthed red headed pilot, soon followed in by Shinji.  
  
Asuka carried with her an impressive amount of Valentine cards and boxes of chocolates, which was no surprise. The strange thing was that Shinji had a pile with him that gave Asuka's a run for her money.  
  
They both lay their presents on the table and began to arrange their cards and chocolates, or in Asuka's case: arrange the chocolates and bin the cards.  
  
"I'm the most popular girl in school!" Asuka blurted out. "None of these perverts deserve to even lay their eyes on me!"  
  
"Well, if the pile I have before me is anything to go by-" Shinji paused for a second rubbing his hands together, "-then I guess I'm the most popular guy in school."  
  
Asuka knew he spoke in logic, but she was still disgusted by the idea.  
  
"What-ever." She told him as she stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She walked towards the bathroom but paused before entering. "Peek and you'll be sorry you ever met me!"  
  
With that she shut the door behind her, leaving a disgruntled Shinji alone in the Kitchen.  
  
---  
  
The third child was currently sitting on the sofa, passively watching a show on TV when Asuka entered the room. His expression fell because inevitably she would disturb or annoy him in some way.  
  
"What are you watching Baka?"  
  
"Just some silly talk show."  
  
"Hand it over." She demanded as she loomed over him.  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment, but then followed her gaze to the object presently located in his hand.  
  
"I won't ask you again." She said in a menacing voice.  
  
Reluctantly and somewhat grudgingly, Shinji handed over the remote control for the TV, stood up and retreated towards his room. The words: "Spineless Baka" following him as he exited the living room.  
  
Asuka settled down and started skimming through the channels in search of something she would hopefully enjoy.  
  
---  
  
On the outside of the apartment building, the strange dark shadow had settled on their window porch and was currently spying on the occupants of the apartment.  
  
'There's definitely something between those two, but they're so blind not to see it.' It thought to itself as it surveyed Asuka. 'Luckily, that's where I can make a difference.'  
  
A small, semi-transparent arrowhead appeared out of thin air and soared straight through the open window and towards Asuka.  
  
'Leave it all to Cupid!'  
  
---  
  
Asuka was starting to get bored with the TV, but then she felt a small prick somewhere on her body, followed by a pleasantly warming sensation. She quickly stood up and looked around the room, but found no one.  
  
As she sat back down on the couch, she was flooded by some peculiar thoughts and overcome with a foreign feeling. That's when she stood up and headed for Shinji's room.  
  
---  
  
Shinji was lying on his bed, listening to his SDAT player as usual, when he heard a light knock on the door.  
  
He stood up straight just in time to see his door being pushed lightly aside. Soon Asuka showed her face and regarded him as if for the first time.  
  
She had a funny look in her eyes.  
  
'Damn I'm good!' Cupid though to himself as he surveyed the scene from just outside the window.  
  
---  
  
A blue sports car skidded in to a parking space in front of the apartment block that served as a home for the two Eva pilots. A disgruntled major got out and made her way towards the entrance to the building, eager to get some rest after a hard day on the job.  
  
*******************  
  
Asuka stood by the door and regarded Shinji, who was now sitting up in his bed and was looking at her with a questioning expression.  
  
"Err, Shinji." She began in an uncharacteristically meek voice. "Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
Shinji looked unsure for a second, but when he saw the non-threatening expression on her face, he answered with: "Not at all."  
  
"I just wanted to talk." She muttered quietly as she walked towards Shinji's bed and sat down next to him. She turned to face him and spoke:  
  
"Shinji, do you hate me?"  
  
The question surprised Shinji.  
  
'Of course he didn't hate her, how could he? Sure, she was annoying at times, but in all honesty, she brightened his days up.'  
  
"No I don't." He answered her simply.  
  
Relief showed on her face. The young boy was genuinely confused as to what she was getting at. Asuka suddenly became tense and unsettled, most un-like her usual self.  
  
He somehow found enough strength to look at her eyes, and she stared right back at him, then suddenly, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
After Shinji recovered his mind and his basic motor functions, he noticed two things about the kiss. One: it was slow, but conveyed untold emotion, and two: it had a distinct salty taste.  
  
His eyes sprang open so that he could get a look at her as she kissed him, and noticed that she was crying. It looked as though she was putting everything that she was in to the kiss.  
  
Asuka pulled back, and with a teary visage latched on to Shinji as though holding on for dear life.  
  
"Shinji!" She gasped. "I've been so stupid!"  
  
Shinji on the other hand was paralysed. 'Just some Hentai dream I'm having.' He quietly told himself.  
  
Asuka pulled back slightly so she could look at him in the face.  
  
"Shinji, I-I love you." She said without breaking his gaze.  
  
That was just too much for the poor boy. His brain was working on the damage control by now, but it looked like it wasn't holding up well.  
  
---  
  
Misato quietly walked in to the apartment. "I'm home!" She announced, but got no reply.  
  
'Where have those two gone off to now?' she asked herself as she began looking round the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Asuka was very surprised when Shinji fainted right before her. Luckily, he simply fell back on his bed. She bent down over him to check if he was okay, unfortunately, that was the exact moment when Misato walked in to the room.  
  
"Asuka!" She screamed as she looked at the scene before her. "What are you doing?!"  
  
The purple haired woman rushed over to Shinji and when she saw that he was unconscious she turned to look at Asuka demanding an explanation.  
  
"What's going on here?!" She yelled at her.  
  
---  
  
'Better keep an eye on these guys.' Cupid thought to himself as he watched the drama unfold before him.  
  
---  
  
Shinji slowly came back in to consciousness. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and get a better look at the two shapes that stood over him. As he regained his sight fully, he saw that Asuka was looking at him with tears in her eyes, and Misato was also there, although her expression was indistinguishable.  
  
"What are you guys doing in my room?" He asked them both.  
  
"We were waiting for you to wake up." Misato answered.  
  
"Oh good." Shinji looked relieved as he sat up in his bed. "I just had this crazy dream."  
  
Asuka wiped a few of her tears away and smiled, taking a gentle yet firm hold of his hand.  
  
"I can assure you it was no dream." She told him quietly.  
  
When she said that, Shinji's eyes rolled upwards and he passed out for the second time that day.  
  
Misato sighed and turned to Asuka.  
  
"I think we should leave him alone for a bit."  
  
Asuka looked at her as though she was crazy. "There's no way I'm leaving Shinji alone when he's in this condition!" She yelled at her.  
  
Misato sighed again and proceeded to drag the kicking and screaming girl out of his room.  
  
---  
  
Misato and a distraught looking Asuka sat at the kitchen table. No one was saying anything. They both heard a door opening behind them and a ghostly pale Shinji walked in to the kitchen and took his usual seat. Still, no one made a sound.  
  
Misato decided it was about time she got some answers as to what was going on.  
  
"Okay you two, tell me what's happening."  
  
Shinji looked up at her and said: "I really don't know."  
  
Asuka had had enough of this by now. She leapt out of her chair and ran around the table to Shinji, and promptly sat on his lap putting her arms around his neck. He was literally frozen solid at this point.  
  
Misato stood agape at what she just witnessed.  
  
"Asuka! What the hell is going on?!" She screamed at the German girl, who looked very happy to remain where she was at the moment.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Misato?" Asuka smiled as she spoke to the major. "Me and Shinji are deeply in Love!"  
  
It was Misato's turn to faint this time, and a resounding thud echoed around the kitchen as she hit the floor.  
  
"What's her problem?" Asuka asked Shinji.  
  
He however, had lost the ability to speak, and simply stood there, imitating a goldfish as he tried to put together a few words but no sound came out.  
  
*******************  
  
As usual, Shinji woke up first and went in to the kitchen to make breakfast, not wanting to endure any of Misato's so called cooking. He also wanted to pre-occupy himself so he wouldn't have to think about what happened yesterday. It was just too damn strange. Asuka: the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, in love with him? Hah! He wouldn't be surprised if this was some sort of cruel joke she was playing on him, but something in his mind told him that what she said was genuine.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the girl in question as she sneaked up on him. Shinji jumped in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
"How's my Shinji this morning?" She whispered in to his ear.  
  
"F-Fine." He stuttered out as she snuggled her face against his neck.  
  
"Mmm" She smiled in content.  
  
Someone made a throat clearing sound from behind and both children turned around to see Misato with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I still don't believe this." Misato told them as she reached in to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. She then sat down at the table as Shinji, who was still being held on by Asuka put a plate in front of her.  
  
Eventually, Asuka let go of him but kept on grinning like a giddy school girl who'd just been asked to the dance by the boy of her dreams.  
  
Soon enough, Shinji placed a plate before her and then sat down carrying one for himself.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by Misato as the younger of the two women kept on stealing glances at her young male charge.  
  
"That's enough!" She suddenly shouted dropping the fork down on her plate with a loud clatter. "Asuka, stop this right now!"  
  
Asuka looked genuinely puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked the purple haired woman.  
  
"Stop pretending you love Shinji!" She shouted before she could consider what she was saying.  
  
Asuka looked really hurt by that comment, but just because she was going soft on Shinji, it didn't mean she would let Misato push her around.  
  
"And I suppose you know anything about love?!" Asuka shouted back at her guardian. "I love Shinji more then anything in the world!"  
  
At this point in time Shinji had stopped eating and was listening to what Asuka was saying. If what she was saying was really true, she could give him what he's never had since his mother's death.  
  
"What about Eva?!" Misato yelled at Asuka, confident that this question would expose her true intentions.  
  
Asuka simply shrugged and said: "It's just a job."  
  
When that revelation struck, Misato stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked the German girl, this time concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I've never been better!" She exclaimed and then turned to Shinji who was sitting as still as a rock. "C'mon Shinji! We'll be late for school."  
  
Asuka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the apartment, pausing only for him to put his shoes on.  
  
Misato just stood dumbfounded at the table. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
---  
  
'Why, I do believe everything will turn out juuuuust fine' If the strange dark shadow that was Cupid had lips, they would have been curled up in to a smile.  
  
---  
  
Currently, Shinji and the enamoured Asuka were in the elevator, travelling down to the ground floor.  
  
Shinji risked a glance at Asuka and noticed she had a really hungry look in her eyes. He yelped as she literally jumped on him and pulled him in to another extremely passionate kiss. This time however, he managed to return it.  
  
When the elevator door opened, two flushed teenagers walked out, both blushing immensely. The rest of the walk to school was rather uneventful, apart from the fact that Asuka was leaning against Shinji, holding his arm in the same way she used to with Kaji. The only difference was the stunningly content smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you." She said simply. Shinji couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe things would turn out alright.'  
  
---  
  
Shinji and Asuka walked in to the class.  
  
"Hey Shinji, how's it going my ma-Oh my God!" Touji screamed as he pointed his finger at Asuka who was hanging on to Shinji's arm. "What are you doing, Devil Girl?!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Kensuke shouted as well.  
  
The rest of the class turned to see what the commotion was about, and an uncontrollable amount of murmuring emanated from all the groups of people situated in the room as they saw the reason behind the outburst.  
  
Hikari shoved her way to the front of the class and stood before Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, what is this?" He just shrugged at the question. Hikari then faced Asuka with a look that demanded an answer.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Said a dreamy eyed Asuka as she stared at the object of her affection. "Me and Shinji are an item now!"  
  
The sound of two people falling was heard through-out the room and everyone turned to see an unconscious Touji and Kensuke lying next to their desks. Cupid who was standing outside the window sighed when he saw them. 'What is up with these people?'  
  
Hikari looked close to fainting, but being the class rep, she was used to weird situations like this.  
  
"Okay guys, you've given us all a scare, you can stop pretending now." Hikari honestly thought that Asuka was playing some sort of trick that she had coaxed Shinji in to helping her with.  
  
The red headed girl looked deeply offended at her friend. She was also angry that one of the few people she was on good terms with hadn't taken her seriously.  
  
"Well, if that's what you think, then I guess you don't know me all too well." Asuka replied coldly and shunted hew way past Hikari, dragging Shinji along.  
  
She isolated two seats at the back of the class and sat next to Shinji. That's when the ice queen herself: Rei Ayanami walked up and stood before them.  
  
"What do you want Wonder girl?" Asuka demanded when she saw her.  
  
"I wish to speak with Ikari." Rei replied monotone.  
  
Before Shinji could answer for himself, Asuka cut in.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She yelled at her. "I'm not going to let you fill his head with any of your funny ideas!"  
  
"I just want to have a conve-"  
  
"I said NO!" Asuka yelled even louder then the last time interrupting her. "Get lost!" Shinji buried his face in his arms.  
  
Before Rei could say anything else the teacher came in and she retreated back to her seat on the other side of the class by the window.  
  
*******************  
  
As usual, the lesson was a boring one. The sensei blabbered on, and on, and on about his childhood before: "the tragedy known as second impact."  
  
Shinji had fallen asleep long ago, and was snoring lightly using his folded arms as a pillow. He was currently turned facing towards Asuka's desk.  
  
Asuka herself was still awake. Awake for one purpose, and one purpose only. She wasn't paying attention to the class, or to the hundreds of messages that kept on appearing on her computer, demanding to know: "what's going on". She was simply watching Shinji as he slept.  
  
'He's so cute!' She thought as his brow furrowed for a moment before he resumed his peaceful sleep again.  
  
In the meantime, there was an entirely different presence keeping a watch on the whole class. The being known as Cupid had taken the shape of a cardboard box that was situated atop one of the shelves at the back of the room (yes he can shape shift). He surveyed the class, and read their emotions. Currently no one was thinking about love, so he just lay back (or just stood there), and waited until he could act.  
  
The bell soon rang, and Shinji bolted up. The first thing he saw when he regained his senses was a smiling Asuka. Although he still wasn't used to this, he had to admit it was better then her shouting and hitting him all the time.  
  
He stood up and both him and Asuka walked out of the class with the rest of the students to get their lunch, leaving only Rei and another boy who most people knew as Goro in the class. Cupid was also there.  
  
Rei was oblivious to anything around her as usual, and just stared out of the window. It seemed as though the boy was nervous about something. Cupid immediately felt something from him. 'He likes the girl with the red eyes!' He thought happily.  
  
Goro approached Rei and pulled a chair from an adjacent desk and sat in front of her. She didn't even turn to look at him.  
  
"Um, Ayanami?" He began.  
  
Slowly, almost grudgingly, Rei finally turned to him, but her expression was one of indifference.  
  
"Rei, I know we haven't really spoken before." He gulped. "But I really like you and the whole mysterious girl thing."  
  
Rei thought about this for a second. "Is there a point to this?" She asked him in a very flat voice.  
  
"Um." The boy gulped again. "I was wondering if maybe we could go out and see a movie together or something?" He finished that last part very quietly. Rei did not look impressed, in fact she didn't look anything.  
  
"If I'm ordered to I will." She replied finally. The boy's expression fell.  
  
"So that's a no?" He asked, dreading the worst.  
  
"For now it seems so." She answered him, and then turned back to her window gazing.  
  
The boy sighed, pain clearly showing on his face as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
'Now that wasn't very nice!' Cupid thought angrily. 'She needs to learn a lesson in love!'  
  
Another semi transparent arrow appeared out of thin air. Cupid, or rather the cardboard box, took aim, and the arrow soared through the air directly towards Rei.  
  
'Easy money' Cupid thought to himself, but to his horror, just before the arrow reached its target, it ricochet off of and invisible wall. 'What in the world?'  
  
Again, to Cupid's horror, something he did not expect happened. Rei: the girl he was aiming for, stood up, turned around and looked straight towards him.  
  
"You are exposed." She said. "Show yourself."  
  
'Uh oh, better do a runner!' He thought desperately, but when he tried to teleport he found himself being locked in his place, un-able to transport himself. 'An AT field?'  
  
"I won't ask you again." Rei said, this time in a surprisingly menacing voice, considering whom it was coming from.  
  
Cupid felt the AT field around him shimmer and then disappear, and he floated off the shelf and towards the girl. Half way through the flight the cardboard box transformed back in to it's dark shadow form.  
  
Rei now stood face to shadow with Cupid.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm Cupid." The shadow replied.  
  
"I see." Rei fell silent for a moment. She had read about Cupid in books, but did not believe him to be a real entity.  
  
"You were foolish to try and manipulate me." Rei told him.  
  
"Yeah, now you tell me." The shadow said with a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"You manipulated Pilot Sohruy?" Rei enquired.  
  
"Yes I did." Cupid replied, feeling somewhat proud of his handiwork.  
  
"You should not have done that." Rei told him. "Shinji will be hurt deeply when he learns her feelings are not real."  
  
Cupid could see where she was coming from, but he had justified his actions long ago.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Cupid told her. "I didn't make Asuka love him. I simply unleashed the feelings she kept secret."  
  
"Pilot Sohruy has feelings for Ikari?" Rei asked in surprise.  
  
"That's right. She holds a great deal of love for him in her heart." He paused for a second as though to collect his thoughts. "She kept it hidden even from herself, I simply let her see it."  
  
Rei thought about this for a moment. "It still doesn't justify the manipulation of other's emotions." She said finally.  
  
"Hey, I'm only doing my job." Cupid said somewhat angrily.  
  
"You are not an Angel?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"Those guys that go around wrecking cities?" Cupid sounded offended. "Hell no! I bring love, not destruction!"  
  
"What are you then?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Just that." He replied simply. "A bringer of love."  
  
The bell rang and Rei turned around for a second to see if anyone was coming, but when she turned back, Cupid was gone. He had gotten away. Somewhat cross with herself she went back to her seat and resumed her window gazing as though nothing un-usual had ever happened.  
  
Soon enough, the students started flooding back.  
  
When Asuka and Shinji finally entered, the whole class was filled with whispering again.  
  
"Look!" She suddenly shouted at everyone. "Me and Shinji are going out! There's nothing more to it!"  
  
Although Shinji had never said anything of the sort, he didn't really want to burst her bubble.  
  
Asuka turned back to him and smiled. "Well, let's go and take our seats!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Sure Asuka." Shinji said.  
  
The last two people to enter the class were Touji and Kensuke, who shot extremely dirty glances at the pair at the back.  
  
*******************  
  
Apart from the public displays of affection by Asuka, and the fact that Touji and Kensuke had avoided him, Shinji's day had been pretty much normal.  
  
Currently, him and Asuka were walking back home with their hands intertwined. Shinji had agreed to hold her hand after she pleaded to him, and he just couldn't say no. This also brought about a new question: What does he do about his current relationship with Asuka?  
  
It was just so confusing. She had gone from one extreme to another. One minute she couldn't stand to look at him, the next she won't leave him alone. He supposed that Asuka had always had over the top emotions, so it wasn't really that weird, but it just seemed so unreal.  
  
He made his mind up to at least try and return some of the feelings. He had liked the girl ever since he met her, but he can't honestly say that he loved her. He would do his best, and hopefully he would develop the same feelings for her.  
  
---  
  
The apartment door opened and the two young Eva pilots stepped in.  
  
"Hey guys, welcome home!" A voice called from within one of the rooms.  
  
"What's Misato doing back so early?" Shinji asked his read headed companion.  
  
"I don't know." Asuka replied. "Maybe she got some time off."  
  
"Hey Asuka!" Misato called out from the kitchen again. "There's someone here that wants to see you!"  
  
"What's this about now?" Asuka asked no one in particular as she and Shinji walked towards the sound of Misato's voice.  
  
"Hello, Asuka."  
  
"Kaji!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"How are things?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
"Things couldn't be better!" She told him cheerfully. What Misato thought was weird was the fact that Asuka hadn't flung herself at the man like she usually did when he was around.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." The man then turned to Shinji. "And how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine." Shinji said as he turned to look at Asuka. "It's been a bit weird though."  
  
"Oh I can imagine." Kaji informed them. "Misato told me about the change in Asuka."  
  
Asuka frowned at this. "Will you guys stop analysing me?! I haven't changed!"  
  
"Actually Asuka," Misato interrupted her. "You've done a total 180 on Shinji."  
  
Asuka didn't respond to this. Kaji, feeling a bit sympathetic, chose to take Asuka's side and tease the good Major for a bit.  
  
"Then again Misa-chan," he said thoughtfully "maybe Shinji's just more of a ladies man then we thought."  
  
"Don't call me Misa-chan!" Misato snapped at the unshaven man. Kaji just smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad some things haven't changed."  
  
"You'd be glad if I don't decide to beat you to a pulp!" Misato seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka had lost interest in the two adults by now. Their arguments were nothing new.  
  
"What-ever!" Asuka said loudly. "Me and Shinji are going to watch TV." Both teens walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room.  
  
Kaji immediately dropped the façade and turned to Misato, this time with a more serious expression.  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Misato inquired, her own anger subsiding.  
  
Kaji didn't answer for a moment. "Short of sleeping together, I don't know what could have brought about this change."  
  
Misato looked stunned. "I'm gonna have a talk with Asuka about this!"  
  
"I think I might have friendly chat with Shinji too. It ought to be good for him." Kaji added.  
  
---  
  
Both teens were sitting on the couch watching some silly talk show. Surprisingly, it was a program of Shinji's choice. Asuka was resting her head against his shoulder, not really watching the TV. She had the same content smile on her face that she had during the walk to school.  
  
"Hey you two!" Misato shouted from the kitchen. "Me and Kaji want to have another talk with you!"  
  
Grudgingly both teens went back in to the Kitchen. Misato led Asuka in to her room, whereas Shinji followed Kaji in to his own.  
  
Kaji told Shinji to sit on the bed as he pulled out the chair under the desk and sat down across from him.  
  
"Shinji, I think we need to have a talk." Kaji said calmly.  
  
"What about?" Shinji asked him, really not knowing what the older man had planned.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you bout the birds and the bees." Kaji told him with a wide grin. Shinji started stuttering something out but it wasn't making any sense.  
  
---  
  
In Asuka's room, the major was trying the same thing but with the German girl instead. Un-like Shinji, Asuka wasn't just going to sit back and let someone lecture her like she was some sort of idiot.  
  
"And why are we having this talk?" She demanded.  
  
"Because frankly I don't trust you two anymore!" Misato shot back.  
  
---  
  
Cupid stood outside the apartment and alternated between the two room's windows so he can keep an eye on what was happening. He found the whole situation very funny.  
  
---  
  
"And that's why I think you should watch yourself from now on." Kaji finished.  
  
Shinji just stood there, red faced, not saying anything. They could both hear Asuka shouting in the other room.  
  
*******************  
  
Currently, the occupants of the Katsuragi household were sitting at the kitchen table quietly, eating the dinner that Shinji had prepared along with Asuka's help.  
  
Yes, Asuka had helped Shinji cook.  
  
Kaji had left after his talk with the young Eva pilot, which left him alone in the apartment with an annoyed Misato and a very angry Asuka. He was glad that none of the anger had been directed towards him; on the contrary, she would still smile sweetly whenever he interacted with her.  
  
"So." He decided to loosen the tension a bit. "Are you guys enjoying your meal?"  
  
"It's great Shinji!" Asuka answered happily. "You sure know how to cook!"  
  
Misato just grunted in reply, obviously still unhappy at her young charges. She had been convinced that they had probably slept together, which would atone for Asuka's new attitude towards Shinji.  
  
"Misato, is something wrong?" Shinji asked her, wanting to know why she was acting like this.  
  
"Oh no." She answered sarcastically. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been a bit blind lately."  
  
"What do you m-" before Shinji could finish what he was saying; Asuka silenced him by placing her hand on his. When he looked at her she just shook her head. He sighed and went back to his meal. Of course, none of this went unnoticed by the Major.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The purple haired woman had difficulty restraining herself from lashing out at her roommates, but now wasn't the time anyway. "Tomorrow morning you have some sync tests, so you'll miss a day off school."  
  
"Big deal!" Declared Asuka. "So what if I miss a day off from that waste of time you people call school?"  
  
"Not all of us have finished collage you know." Shinji said quietly. Asuka quickly regretted her words and walked around the table to embrace Shinji.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Shinji just nodded dumbly as he tried to return the hug.  
  
Misato observed the whole scene from across the table. 'This just isn't right.'  
  
"Anyway, you two better go to bed." She said, but then winced when she realized the double meaning. "In your own rooms I mean!" she added hastily.  
  
Both children just stared at her for a moment, a slight tinge of pink on Shinji's cheeks.  
  
"You're such a pervert, Misato." Asuka declared.  
  
"Shut up, Asuka!" The major snapped. Both Teens were surprised by her sudden outburst.  
  
"There's no need to get angry." Shinji pleaded. When it looked like it wasn't getting anywhere, he quickly stood up and collected all the plates. He would wash them tomorrow.  
  
After the table had been cleared up, Shinji and Asuka retreated to their rooms, but not before Asuka gave her new love a sweet goodnight kiss.  
  
'I'll miss him.' The German girl thought to herself as she lay down in her bed.  
  
---  
  
Outside of the city, a NERV research team worked hard, too busy for sleep, excavating the site where the small metallic sphere had impacted.  
  
"Easy there!" One of the personnel shouted as the surprisingly heavy object was lifted in to a large NERV transport.  
  
"All remains of the unidentified object have been recovered." The man supervising the excavation spoke in to a cell phone.  
  
"Good work." The voice on the other line was unmistakable. It was Gendo Ikari. "Get it back to HQ and begin your research."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Remember, all findings are to be classified." With that closing statement, the line was disconnected.  
  
---  
  
Shinji awoke to the sound of Misato shouting at him from outside his door. He still wasn't fully awake so he couldn't really understand what she was saying. As he blinked his eyes open and tried to get up, he found himself pinned to the bed by a strange weight. When he looked down, he saw that Asuka was resting against his chest, hugging him tightly whilst smiling in her sleep.  
  
'Oh crap' Shinji thought.  
  
"Shinji! How many more times am I going to tell you to get up?!" Misato shouted at him from outside the door.  
  
When he didn't answer, she decided to open it, and what she saw inside didn't please her one bit.  
  
"Caught in the act!" she shrieked.  
  
"Misato! It's not what it seems!" Shinji yelled worriedly. The redheaded girl began to stir and opened her eyes.  
  
"Wassumatter?" She mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Get up right this instance young lady!" Misato yelled at her.  
  
Asuka turned and when she saw Misato at the doorway she began to get worried.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Misato." She said, hoping to lighten the situation.  
  
"What's so good about it!" The Major screamed at them both.  
  
There was no escape from this one.  
  
---  
  
The drive to HQ was incredibly quiet. The chewing out Shinji and Asuka had received was particularly severe.  
  
From the way Asuka understood it, she would no longer be able to spend any time with Shinji. Although she feared the idea, she was also extremely angry with Misato for imposing it.  
  
She was just about to say something when Misato beat her to it.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word from you Asuka. You're already in enough trouble."  
  
She was about to retort but a look from Shinji told her not too. She just took his hand in her own, fearing it might be the last time she can do this.  
  
*******************  
  
"Harmonics are all stable." Maya informed Ritsuko.  
  
"So, how are the kids doing?" Misato asked her.  
  
"Well, these sync ratios are the highest they've ever been." Maya replied.  
  
"Really?" Misato asked in surprise.  
  
Ritsuko decided to tease Misato for a bit.  
  
"Well, I think it might be tied up with the rumours I've been hearing." She said as she grinned at her old time friend. "Maybe Shinji and Asuka finally let loose on some tension that's been building up."  
  
"Shut up!" Misato yelled at the blond haired doctor. "I want to hear no more of it!"  
  
Everyone in the control room laughed at the two women.  
  
"Ritsuko, could you step out for a moment." Misato asked sweetly. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Both women stepped out and left the rest of the bridge bunnies alone.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Makoto asked one of his two associates.  
  
Shigero just shrugged. Maya didn't make an effort to answer.  
  
---  
  
Both women now stood in one of NERV's many corridors.  
  
"What do you want Misato?" Ritsuko asked the purple haired woman.  
  
"Listen." She began. "I want you to run a physical on Asuka."  
  
"So the rumours are true!" Ritsuko exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Misato's expression fell a bit. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ritsuko told. "Shinji's a responsible boy."  
  
"I hope." The Major replied stoically. "Just do what I asked."  
  
"No problem. They've got a physical coming up anyway." The Doctor replied with a smile. After that, both women went back in to the control room.  
  
---  
  
The techs turned around to see Misato and Ritsuko coming back in to the room. The Doctor went straight to one of the mikes and spoke in to it.  
  
"Okay guys, you can get out now. The test is finished."  
  
---  
  
Misato was driving Asuka and Shinji back home. Although the sync tests had taken a lot less time then she had originally anticipated, she decided to let them have the rest of the day free.  
  
"So, we're off the hook?" Asuka broke the silence with this hopeful question.  
  
"I didn't say that." Misato replied. "I simply haven't thought of a suitable punishment for you two yet."  
  
Shinji was sitting in the front seat silently but thought that Misato wasn't being fair. He hadn't done anything! However, if Asuka was going to get punished, he wasn't going to let her bear it alone.  
  
The boy was startled when a hand from behind reached out and started stroking his hair. He turned his face slightly and saw Asuka smiling at him. He could do nothing other then return the smile.  
  
Misato smiled as well. She didn't agree on their new relationship, but she had to admit it was rather cute.  
  
---  
  
Deep within central dogma, a select few scientists supervised by Doctor Akagi were hard at work investigating the small probe that had crashed earlier that week.  
  
"This is amazing." She said in disbelief.  
  
"What is amazing Doctor?" Ritsuko turned around and came face to face with Gendo Ikari.  
  
"This." She pointed to a section of the small sphere that had been opened by the technicians. "The energy source matches that of-"  
  
"-The Angels." Ikari finished for her.  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "That's right. It is a fully functional non-bio S2 engine."  
  
"Amazing." Another voice echoed behind them.  
  
"Professor, what do you make of this?" Gendo asked as he turned to the older man.  
  
"Can we use this to our advantage?" Fuyutsuki asked the blond woman.  
  
"I believe it is possible we can adapt this to our technology, but-" She trailed off for a second.  
  
"But what, Doctor?" Gendo asked her, his short patience wavering.  
  
"Something was in there." She told them in a quiet voice. "And we can be sure it's going to come back."  
  
Fuyutsuki was taken aback by this revelation; Gendo on the other hand remained impassive.  
  
---  
  
It had been a few hours since Misato had dropped Shinji and Asuka off back at her apartment. The German girl was currently in the shower, which gave Shinji some time to himself.  
  
He was sitting on the living room couch quietly doing his homework when he heard the bathroom door open, meaning that Asuka had finished showering. What surprised him was the fact that she casually walked in to the living room with only a towel draped around her body. When she saw Shinji she smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"Shouldn't you get dressed, Asuka?" He offered weekly as she sat down next to him. Steam radiating from her wet body.  
  
"Maybe later." She answered with a smile.  
  
'Maybe?' Shinji thought to himself slightly unnerved by what she said.  
  
He tried to get back to doing his homework, but soon a shadow started blocking out the light. He looked up and saw that Asuka had moved from her original seat and was now looming dangerously close over him.  
  
"A-Asuka?"  
  
"Shinji." She whispered seductively.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" He asked meekly.  
  
She didn't answer him, but instead started moving closer to him. Her wet strands of hair were brushing against his face, causing him to blush.  
  
She moved ever closer, so close in fact that he could smell the sweet sent of her shampoo and body lotion. The poor boy was close to fainting again, but just before he did the doorbell rang and he jumped up from under her.  
  
'Saved by the bell!' He thought gratefully as he rushed to the front door.  
  
When he opened it he saw Hikari standing on the other side.  
  
"Hello Shinji." She said.  
  
"Hi, Hikari." He greeted her back. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Asuka." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He moved aside. "You can come in."  
  
Her and Shinji walked back in to living room to find that Asuka wasn't there.  
  
"She's probably putting on some clothes." He said after a while.  
  
Shinji noticed the funny look Hikari was giving and quickly said: "She just came out the shower! That's what I meant!" He finished the last part blushing brightly.  
  
---  
  
On the other side of town, Rei sat quietly in her apartment, completing several homework assignments for school.  
  
As she wrote the answer to a question down, she suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around to see who it was. To her surprise, she had once again come face to shadow with 'The bringer of Love.'  
  
"Hi!" He said cheerfully.  
  
Rei didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"Why have you come here?" She enquired.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
*******************  
  
Asuka stepped in to the living room dressed in her yellow T-Shirt and low cut shorts to see Hikari and Shinji quietly waiting for her. She was disappointed that she had been prevented from having some fun with Shinji, but was also curious as to why her friend was paying her a visit.  
  
"What's up?" She asked as she sat down next to Shinji so she was facing Hikari.  
  
"Listen Asuka." Hikari looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I thought you and Shinji were playing a trick." She whispered. "I should have taken you more seriously."  
  
"Oh." Asuka looked surprised for a moment, but then remembered how angry she had been. She thought she might yell a bit more, but then she saw the painfully sorry expression on her friends face, so that idea went out the window. "It's okay." She said finally.  
  
Hikari looked relieved, but then chose to speak again. "So, now that we've put that behind us, how would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow after school?"  
  
"That's a great idea, Hikari!" Asuka smiled. "But only one condition."  
  
Shinji, who had remained quiet up until this point in time, started getting unnerved by the Red Heads mischievous smile that was now directed at him.  
  
"Shinji has to come with us!" She finally said.  
  
"What?!" Both Hikari and Shinji yelled in unison.  
  
And to add to Hikari's further displeasure, the German girl started moving closer to Shinji until she was literally sitting on top of him.  
  
"You don't mind do you Shinji?" She whispered in to his year.  
  
He couldn't answer.  
  
---  
  
Ritsuko Akagi walked in to Gendo Ikari's dark, gloomy office and approached his desk, handing him the latest data reports on the recent find.  
  
"Good." He finally said after skimming across some of the data. "This will be most useful."  
  
Ritsuko was about to say something, but the cold-hearted Ikari beat her to it.  
  
"Very well." He looked up and smirked at the woman. "You're dismissed, doctor."  
  
Seeing that it was now pointless to say any anything else, Ritsuko turned on her heels and exited the office.  
  
---  
  
Back in Ayanami's apartment, Cupid was greatly anticipating to hear what Rei had to say about what he had just asked her to do.  
  
"Very well." She said finally.  
  
"So you'll help me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I will not deceive others or go out of my way to assist you." She told him stoically.  
  
"Yes!" Cupid yelled happily. "You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
Rei didn't say anything for a moment, but then she turned to the door and began to walk towards it.  
  
"Come with me." She told him without turning.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her, wondering what she had planned.  
  
"There is someone else who can help us." She informed him. "It would also be best if you found a way to conceal yourself."  
  
Cupid though about this for a moment, and then an idea sprang in to his mind. He transformed himself in to a hat, which perfectly matched Rei's eye colour, and floated on to her head.  
  
"Hope you don't mind." He said. Rei didn't answer. "You look good!" Cupid told her as they passed by a mirror on the way out of her apartment.  
  
'Red.' She thought to herself. 'The colour I hate.'  
  
---  
  
On the other side of town, Touji and his spectacled comrade were deep in thought about a devious plan of their own. They wanted to get back at Sohruy for taking their friend away from them, and also get back at Shinji for betraying them like he did.  
  
"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Kensuke shouted at his friend.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do?" Touji asked him exasperated.  
  
"I have an idea." Kensuke told him quietly, an evil smile spreading across his features.  
  
---  
  
Back in the Katsuragi household, Hikari had left the two pilots alone, meaning that Asuka could still have some fun with her new "boyfriend". Currently they were both involved in a good old game of 'Kiss Chase,' the only difference being: Shinji was not running away from a kiss, but to preserve his chastity.  
  
*******************  
  
And so begins another normal school day!  
  
Kensuke and Touji observed with somewhat disgusted expressions on their faces as Asuka literally slobbered all over Shinji as the sensei continued on with his stories.  
  
"Look at her." Touji whispered sourly.  
  
"Hey man, chill out." Kensuke whispered back at him. "We'll put the plan in motion soon." At this, the spectacled boy began to type something in to his computer.  
  
The boys it turned out weren't the only ones that had problems staying awake during their Sensei's long, boring lectures. The girls had similar problems, and a girl that goes by the name of Sakuya was no such exception. She was tops in the looks department, but also had a somewhat radical personality and was willing to try new things. This made her rather desirable amongst the male student body. Currently she was sleeping peacefully resting her head on her desk.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she was stirred awake from her peaceful relief by an annoying beeping sound on her computer. Someone wanted to engage her in a private conversation. Seeing as anything was better then listening to the old man at the front, she decided to go along with it and clicked 'Ok.'  
  
---  
  
[Animan] Hello?  
  
[Sakuya] Who's this?  
  
[Animan] It's Kensuke.  
  
[Sakuya] What the heck do you want?  
  
[Animan] Just to talk.  
  
[Sakuya] What about?  
  
[Animan] You like Shinji, don't you?  
  
[Sakuya] Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, I do.  
  
[Animan] And what about Asuka?  
  
[Sakuya] That bitch! I was planning on asking him out, but then she comes in and ruins it all!  
  
[Animan] That's just what I needed to hear.  
  
[Sakuya] What are you up to?  
  
[Animan] Well, to cut a long story short: Touji and Me are really pissed off at her display with Shinji.  
  
[Sakuya] Ugh, tell me about it.  
  
[Animan] So, we've decided to do something and put an end to it.  
  
[Sakuya] What do you plan to do?  
  
[Animan] We've thought of a plan to break them up.  
  
[Sakuya] Really?!  
  
[Animan] Yes. But we'll need your help.  
  
---  
  
Sakuya paid close attention to her monitor as Kensuke explained the details. From the grin on her face it would seem that she approves.  
  
---  
  
[Animan] So, you'll help us?  
  
[Sakuya] Definitely, I need to get back at that Bitch Sohruy anyway.  
  
[Animan] Good, good, that's what I want to hear.  
  
[Sakuya] We can do this today. Shinji and me have clean up duty.  
  
[Animan] Really? That's perfect!  
  
---  
  
Sakuya smiled to herself. This really was perfect.  
  
---  
  
The school day passed relatively quickly. Only a few students remained in the class now.  
  
"So, Shinji!" Asuka smiled brightly. "You ready to come shopping with us?"  
  
"Actually, Asuka." Shinji looked uncomfortable for some reason. "I checked the schedule today, and it seems I'm on clean up duty."  
  
"What?!" Asuka was suddenly angry. "Hikari get over here right now!"  
  
"What is it?" She asked her red haired friend as she approached.  
  
"Why did you put Shinji on clean up duty the one day we were going to take him shopping?" She yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" Hikari looked surprised at the news. "I forgot! I'm sorry, Asuka, but this stuff is planned months in advance."  
  
"Well then, I'm not going!"  
  
"Asuka, you can't just change your mind like that!" Hikari didn't look happy.  
  
"Yeah, you should go and have some fun." Shinji added.  
  
"You okay with that?" She asked Shinji looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine!" He smiled at her. 'I never wanted to go in the first place.' he though to himself. "Besides, if I skip on the work I'll just have to make up for it later."  
  
" I guess." Asuka didn't look convinced, but her friend's pleading eyes made her think otherwise. "Oh, alright." She finally said.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then?" Shinji asked her.  
  
"I won't be long." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, bye then!" With that, both girls turned and exited the room, leaving Shinji alone with Sakuya.  
  
"We may as well get started." He told her and they both began to tidy the desks and clean the boards.  
  
They were done pretty quickly, the only thing left to do now was water the flowers.  
  
"Can you manage it from here alone?" Shinji asked Sakuya, eager to get home and relax for the evening.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She replied. "Hey, before you go!"  
  
Shinji stopped and turned around to face her. "What is it?"  
  
Before he had a chance to react, the girl closed the distance between them and forcefully planted her lips on his. Shinji was so stunned that he failed to notice the camera flashes from outside the window.  
  
It wasn't long until the boy regained his senses, and as soon as he did he pushed her away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"What did it look like?" She asked him obviously annoyed at the interruption.  
  
Shinji just shook his head. "What-ever." He didn't turn to look at her as he walked out of the classroom and began to make his way home. He wasn't sure, but all the attention he was getting from Asuka had probably made him more confident in situations like these.  
  
---  
  
In the meantime, Hikari and Asuka were looking around one of the biggest clothes stores in all of Tokyo 3.  
  
"Hey Hikari!" Asuka yelled at her friend from across the store. "What do you think of this?"  
  
Hikari made her way to her feeling slightly embarrassed about the way her friend had shouted.  
  
"But those are clothes for a boy!" She said in a voice that suggested her friend was crazy.  
  
"I know that!" Asuka said loudly back to her. "It's for Shinji!"  
  
"Oh." Hikari's cheeks reddened slightly.  
  
"Well, do you think he'd like it?" Asuka queered.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Hikari told her confidently. "I think it would go well with his eyes."  
  
"That's what I was thinking as well." Asuka said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll get it then!" She finally said somewhat excitedly. In truth she was imagining the way Shinji would react to her present. 'He'd probably kiss me!' She smiled at the thought.  
  
Hikari just stood by and watched the emotional display on Asuka face. She went from a smile, then to a smile with dreamy eyes and finally a smile with a blush. She didn't want to know what the Red Head was thinking about.  
  
---  
  
On the other side of town, two of the three Stooges were discussing the success of their plan with the third person involved.  
  
"Well, we got the pics." Kensuke showed the photos to Touji and Sakuya.  
  
"Are you sure about this, man?" Touji was having doubts. "I mean, isn't this blackmail?"  
  
"It's just a few photos Touji." Sakuya told him. "Besides, from the way Asuka treated me when I tried to talk to her once, I think she deserves this!"  
  
"Oh, there's no doubt Asuka deserves it." Touji spoke thoughtfully. "But we're also going to hurt Shinji."  
  
"Oh relax man." Kensuke finally spoke. "If it all goes right, the only change will be Shinji's girlfriend."  
  
Sakuya blushed at the sheer bluntness of the statement.  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, Shinji was sitting alone in the apartment watching Television along with Pen Pen. Misato had phoned him earlier telling him she'll be late because something had popped up at work.  
  
Shinji noted that it was getting rather late and Asuka had still to return.  
  
---  
  
Just outside the apartment, Asuka stood face to face with Sakuya, a girl she particularly disliked.  
  
"What do you want?" She said after the girl didn't move out of her way.  
  
"I've been waiting for quite a while." She answered. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't!" Asuka snapped. "Shinji's upstairs and I don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
With that, Asuka shoved past the girl and walked towards the door.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Shinji." Sakuya told her from behind. That sentence made the German girl stop in her tracks and look back at her.  
  
"What about Shinji?" She asked her.  
  
"Actually, I think it would be better if you had a look at these." She held up a bunch of photographs. They were too small for Asuka to see from where she stood, so she made her way over to Sakuya and grabbed them from her hand.  
  
When she looked at them, he eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Yep." Sakuya said triumphantly as she observed the Red Head's reaction. "He is a damn good kisser. I can see why you like him so much."  
  
It was too much for Asuka to take. She dropped the shopping bags down on the floor as she struggled to keep the tears from flowing out.  
  
She slowly turned around and walked in to the apartment and towards the elevator. He mind was in such distress that she forgot all about the expensive clothes she purchased as she rode the elevator up to her floor. It took her all her might to keep herself from collapsing on her knees.  
  
*******************  
  
Rei was walking through the streets of Tokyo 3, Cupid keeping her company.  
  
"Hey Rei, I've got something to ask you." Cupid broke the quiet.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Exactly why are you helping me?" He asked her, never really getting to grips with her true intentions or motives.  
  
"You brought Ikari happiness." She said simply. "He means a lot to me." Pausing for a moment, she continued. "I like to see him smile."  
  
"Maybe I should have hooked you two up instead, eh?" Cupid put more thought in to the idea.  
  
"No." Rei told him firmly, interrupting his thoughts. "It is not meant to be."  
  
Deciding not to question her any further, Cupid fell silent again, resuming his function as a hat.  
  
---  
  
Touji and Kensuke sat on a park bench. It wasn't long before the person who they were waiting for approached them.  
  
"It's done!" Announced Sakuya.  
  
"Excellent!" Kensuke exclaimed. "How did she take it?"  
  
The girl chuckled at the question. "Not well."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"She started crying." Sakuya said gleefully. Kensuke looked surprised.  
  
"Hold on a second." Touji interrupted the two. "Are you saying that the Red Devil actually started crying?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakuya replied happily. "You should have seen her face!"  
  
The two boys fell silent at the news.  
  
Touji soon turned to Kensuke and spoke. "Crap, dude."  
  
Kensuke nodded, a look of dread on his face. "Shinji's in trouble."  
  
"What?" Sakuya looked puzzled. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"We went too far." Kensuke told her with a frown.  
  
"Surely you don't regret doing it?" Brief anger flashed across her face, but Touji lifted his hand up, stopping her before she could say any more.  
  
"You don't know the Devil like we do." He said.  
  
"Shinji-" Kensuke paused for a moment to emphasize his point. "-is a dead man."  
  
The two boys stood up and turned to Sakuya.  
  
"We gotta go." They both said at the same time and they both rushed away. Sakuya now stood alone next to the park bench, the look on her face indistinguishable.  
  
"Idiots." She murmured quietly as she started heading home.  
  
---  
  
Shinji heard the door to the apartment open, meaning that Asuka had returned. She had taken longer then he expected she would, but he was relieved that she was back none-the less.  
  
It wasn't long before Asuka came in to the living room looking for him. She saw him casually sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh, hey!" He said cheerfully. "Took you a long time. What happened?"  
  
She didn't answer. Just stared at him with absolutely no expression on her face. Shinji looked back at her, not quite sure what was going on.  
  
"how?" she finally said, her voice on the verge of breaking.  
  
"What?" He asked, not knowing what she meant.  
  
"w-why?" She asked again, sounding even weaker, now silent tears were sliding down from her eyes.  
  
Shinji stood up and went over to her.  
  
"Asuka, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. "Asuka?"  
  
She didn't answer him, but then:  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Shinji fell back from the impact, blood streaming from his nose and now swollen lip. He looked up to see the girl with a heart-breaking expression on her face, her knuckles bruised and tears falling from her eyes.  
  
She looked down at him, her sadness turning in to intense anger.  
  
"YOU JERK!" She screamed at him, kicking him on the side. She saw him cringed at the pain from the blow. "Damn you." She sniffled.  
  
The hurt boy risked looking up again, but Asuka was gone. He then heard the door to her room slam shut and the lock being applied.  
  
---  
  
Touji and Kensuke walked at a fast pace, although both weren't quite sure where they were heading.  
  
"We screwed up bad." Touji said after a bit.  
  
"No kidding." Kensuke replied, feeling angry with himself. Now that he though about it, what they had done was really stupid.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Touji burst out again. "She actually cares for him!"  
  
They had both honestly thought that Asuka was just using Shinji and that he was too blind to see it.  
  
"Me neither." Kensuke though that the idea of the Red Devil liking someone other then herself was just absurd.  
  
"God, this feels rotten!" Touji yelled yet again. Not even Asuka deserved what they had bestowed upon her.  
  
"I KNOW!" Kensuke screamed at him, finally loosing what remained of his temper. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-  
  
---  
  
Rei had left the apartment after having a talk with Shinji, who was now left alone with the German girl, although she had made no signs of coming out of her room. The boy noted that the apartment was way too quiet, even for his liking.  
  
---  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Rei and Shinji sat at the kitchen table, observing one another.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Rei?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure." She said.  
  
"Make sure of what?" Shinji winced at the pain from his bruised lip.  
  
"Shinji." She spoke calmly. "When the time comes, will you help me?"  
  
"Help?" He asked, unsure of what she meant. "Help with what?"  
  
"I can't say." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"Huh?" The boy looked even more confused now.  
  
"Listen to me Shinji." She spoke again, her voice sounding more urgent. "Tell me, when the time comes, will you help me out?"  
  
He stammered. "I-I guess."  
  
Rei looked satisfied, and with that she stood up and exited the apartment.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
---  
  
That was weird. It wasn't until she had left that Shinji noticed that she was wearing an odd looking hat.  
  
The Unit 01 pilot was tired from all the things that had happened. He had tried to watch TV, but his mind always wandered. He had tried to listen to his SDAT, but the music couldn't reach him. He even tried to read one of the NERV manuals, but found that he had already memorized every page of it.  
  
Lucky for Shinji though, the silence didn't continue for much longer. The apartment door opened and Misato stepped in, carrying the bag that Asuka had dropped downstairs.  
  
"Hey Asuka!" She shouted in to the apartment. "I found this bag, is it yours?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" Misato looked around. "Is anyone home?"  
  
"Shhh!" The startled woman turned to see Shinji behind her with his finger placed over his lips. "Keep it down, Misato. I think Asuka's asleep."  
  
"Oh, okay." The Major looked closer at Shinji's face and gasped. "Shinji?! What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He replied as if he didn't care. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm off to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh." She was worried about him, but now wasn't the time. "Well, good night Shinji."  
  
A simple "Yeah," was heard as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Misato placed the bags down on the floor and retreated to her own room, too tired from the long day at work.  
  
---  
  
Now it really was getting late, and one of the few people that were still out at this time was Rei Ayanami, who was currently heading back to her apartment after visiting Shinji.  
  
"You didn't tell him anything." Cupid told her in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
  
"We know that he will help us." She replied monotone.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know what he's helping us with!" Cupid protested.  
  
Rei didn't reply.  
  
"Anyway, just how will he be able to help me with finding my pod?"  
  
Again, Rei didn't reply.  
  
"Okay, so it's ignore the hat day!" Cupid was getting aggravated, but still, he had no room to talk.  
  
---  
  
Surprisingly, sleep had not come easily to the NERV major easily that night, and she had not slept much at all. Because of this, she got up very early, even before Shinji usually did. The apartment was again, very quiet, as her two charges hadn't woken up yet. The first thing Misato did was to go in to the kitchen and pull out a nice six-pack of her favourite brand: "Yebisu" beer.  
  
She opened the first can and practically downed it in one go.  
  
"YEEAA-" She clasped her hand over her mouth, remembering that Asuka and Shinji were not yet up. "Better keep it quiet."  
  
"No need for that now." Misato gasped and turned around, the voice having startled her.  
  
"Asuka?!" The major calmed down again. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm going over to Hikari's." The girl replied.  
  
"It's 6:30 Asuka." The major told her with a flat voice. "Do you think she'd be up at this time?"  
  
"I don't care!" The German girl raised her voice. "I'm going there anyway." And with those words, she walked to the door, with Misato following her.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to say goodbye to Shinji?" The Major offered.  
  
"Why the hell would I want to talk to that Baka anyway?" Asuka bit back.  
  
'So, that's what this is all about.' Misato thought to herself. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
Asuka didn't look back as she closed the door behind her and left. "What- ever."  
  
When Misato walked back in to the kitchen, she saw that Shinji was up, and was currently making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Misato." He said without turning from his task.  
  
"Morning Shinji." She replied as she sat back down. After taking a few more gulps from a new can of beer, she spoke again. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Shinji sighed and stopped what he was doing. He then turned around and sat down on the table opposite Misato.  
  
*******************  
  
Misato had a weird expression on he face now that Shinji had finished re-telling yesterday's events.  
  
"And she just punched you?" Misato asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Shinji replied. "I honestly don't know what's going on."  
  
"Something must have happened, Shinji." Misato said thoughtfully. "Maybe you screwed up."  
  
"Maybe." Shinji said, but then fell in to silence as he thought hard for a moment. 'It couldn't be that could it?' He wondered. 'How could she find out anyway?'  
  
Misato observed Shinji as his brow furrowed, she wasn't sure what, but something had happened that had caused this.  
  
---  
  
Most people in NERV had no idea about the investigation of the crashed pod that was going on behind their back, and thus, found their job very boring. Those who worked at the bridge were no exceptions.  
  
Makoto yawned. "Man, I almost wish an angel would attack."  
  
Shigero didn't reply. It looked as though he was completely absorbed in his air guitar.  
  
"Misato's got it so well." He said wistfully. "She only really needs to be here in case of an emergency. Kinda boring without her too."  
  
Again, Aoba didn't reply.  
  
"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Makoto raised his voice as he turned to face his companion.  
  
Shigero snapped out of his trance and looked around, grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"   
  
Hyuga just shook his head. "Never mind, you know, if you-" He stopped himself as he heard the elevator behind them begin to move, and he turned to see Gendo Ikari approach them.  
  
"Anything new to report?" He demanded.  
  
Both techs stood to attention, and replied: "No sir!"  
  
"At ease." The commander told them, and they both sat down again.  
  
"All systems are nominal, and the Magi are operating at their optimum efficiency." Shigero told him.  
  
"Very well." Gendo replied. "Inform me of any new developments." He turned and began to walk towards the elevator, but before he stepped on, the Alert siren went off.  
  
"What's going on?!" He demanded with a loud voice.  
  
"Sir!" Shigero exclaimed. "Someone's trying to hack in to the Magi!"  
  
"Initiate the security procedures!" He ordered.  
  
"Negative!" Makoto said in alarm. "This guy has the board mapped out! We're not slowing him down!"  
  
They both stared in horror as a message appeared on the holographic display before them.  
  
---  
  
'Not long now.' - ChinnaBoy08  
  
---  
  
"He's cocky too." Aoba murmured to himself.  
  
"Activate the newly installed Firewall!" Gendo yelled at the two techs.  
  
"Yes Sir!" They both scurried as fast as they could and began to type commands in to their terminals.  
  
---  
  
'You can't stop m-'   
  
---  
  
"Connection has been severed!" Makoto announced. "The attack has ceased."  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki had arrived, unnoticed by all the commotion.  
  
"Do you think that they suspect something?" He asked the supreme commander.  
  
"It would be the only explanation behind these attacks." Gendo answered. "It would be foolish to think that no one detected the approach of the pod other then us."  
  
"I see," the old Sensei sad thoughtfully. "They hope to get their answers from the Magi?"  
  
"Of course." Gendo replied with a grin. "That is why I had doctor Akagi re-enforce their defence."  
  
"You have to hand it to them though." Fuyutsuki chuckled. "These hackers come up with the funniest of names."  
  
---  
  
Hikari stumbled out of bed as she heard knocking on her front door. She prayed that none of her classmates would ever see her like this. Waking up early took its toll on any person.  
  
When she opened the door, she saw Asuka standing on the other side.  
  
"Asuka!" she exclaimed blushing. "What a surprise, I didn't know you were coming over."  
  
"Hikari, can I talk to you?" Her voice was very weak for the characteristically loud red head.  
  
"Um, sure, come in." Hikari moved aside and let her in.  
  
"Where are you sisters?" Asuka asked, not really wanting to impose on her friend.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Hikari smiled. "My older sister is out of town, and Nozomi's at a slumber party."  
  
"Oh, okay." A small smile escaped Asuka's lips.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Hikari turned to look at her. "Could you wait for me in the living room? I need to get washed up."  
  
Asuka went in to the living room and sat down on the large sofa. She had a good look around, and noticed that the house was generally very clean, a mark of Hikari's handiwork. It was also nicely decorated, sticking to a more wooden theme. Over all, it was much nicer then Misato's place.  
  
She was quite caught up in her analysis, and didn't notice as Hikari returned and sat besides her.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
The startled Evangelion pilot turned to face her friend, and then spoke.  
  
"Shinji." She said simply.  
  
"Well, I don't know Shinji all that well," Hikari began, "so I don't know why you came to talk to me about him, you are his girlfriend after a-" She stopped when she saw the eternally sad look on Asuka's face.  
  
"Asuka, what's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?"  
  
"S-Shinji." The red head was actually crying now. Hikari, in all the time of knowing her had not seen her cry openly in front of anyone.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"H-He" The girl hiccupped. "He cheated on me!" She managed to get out, in a rather forceful yell.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Hikari was sure she heard wrong.  
  
---  
  
Back in HQ, Makoto and Shigero were deep in discussion about the recent attack on the Magi.  
  
"I ran a background check on the hacker." Makoto said proudly.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Well, this 'ChinnaBoy08' is apparently one of the most wanted hackers in the world." He said.  
  
"Obviously, he'd have to be really good to even link up to the Magi in the first place." Shigero said half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, he couldn't get passed Akagi's firewall, that's for sure." Both men fell silent at this, confidant that the genius doctor had provided them with an adequate defence.   
  
---  
  
Back in Misato's apartment, Shinji and his older roommate were eating the breakfast that he had made. The strange thing was that the usually happy morning atmosphere wasn't there. Both of the ate in silence, but the ringing of the bell interrupted them. Shinji stood up and was about to go and check who it was, but Misato told him to stay.  
  
"Eat your breakfast Shinji, I'll go get it."  
  
"Okay." He replied as he sat back down.  
  
Misato went over to the front door, and when she opened it, she saw Kensuke and Touji standing on the other side.  
  
"Hey guys. It's a bit early isn't it?"  
  
They didn't answer for a moment, instead, chose to gaze at Misato's skimpy attire.  
  
"Um, we wanted to talk to Shinji." Touji finally said.  
  
"Oh?" Misato looked at them both for a second. "Well, come in then." As they walked in to the apartment she said: "You guys really picked a lousy time."  
  
"Why is that?" The both asked.  
  
"Something happened between Asuka and him." Misato told them. "He's not really very talkative at the moment."  
  
The major missed the guilty looks on both boys' faces.  
  
"I'm sure he'd want to hear what we have to say." Kensuke told her.  
  
Misato gave them both a suspicious look before she led them in to the kitchen. There they saw Shinji quietly eating his breakfast with a somewhat dejected look on his face. Not to mention the black eye and swollen lip.  
  
*******************  
  
Shinji watched as Misato walked back in to the kitchen. He was about to ask who it was, but before he did that, he saw his two best friends walk in after her.  
  
"Hey guys." He said half-heartedly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We wanted to talk to you Shinji." Kensuke replied, as him and Touji took a seat at the table.   
  
Misato chose to observe the situation, so she leaned against the kitchen sink and waited to see what this was about.  
  
"Um, Misato?" Shinji asked. "Are you just going to stand there?"  
  
"I want to see what this is about Shinji." She told him calmly. He just sighed, knowing it would be futile to argue against her.  
  
"So, what's up?" He said as he turned to his two friends.  
  
"Did Asuka do that?" Touji asked, pointing to Shinji's bruised face before Kensuke could start talking.  
  
"Yeah." Surprisingly, Shinji smirked. "She punches a lot harder then you."  
  
Touji was about to remark, but then remembered the true reason why they were here, and instead chose to remain silent, passing the torch on to Kensuke.  
  
"Shinji, we really think you should know this." Kensuke said uncomfortably. Misato was now starting to pay real close attention to the conversation.  
  
After staying silent for a moment, Kensuke spoke again: "We set you up."  
  
Shinji frowned. "What do you mean set me up?"  
  
"You know what happened with Sakuya?" Touji asked him.  
  
"How did you know about th-" Realization struck. "Oh."  
  
"Well, we kinda took pictures." Kensuke said guiltily.  
  
"Pictures?" Misato asked, having no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Shinji just ignored her. "You did what?!" Now he was certain of what they were talking about.  
  
"And, we kinda showed them to Asuka." Touji finished.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shinji was mad. "Why the HELL did you two do that?" He yelled at them from across the table.  
  
"It wasn't just us!" Touji pleaded desperately.  
  
"Sakuya was in it too!" Kensuke protested, although he felt extremely guilty, knowing it was mostly his idea.  
  
"Who's Sakuya?" Misato asked, but she was ignored again.  
  
Shinji was speechless. He was angry, and he felt betrayed. Betrayed by two people who he trusted.  
  
Unfortunately, any further conversation was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Misato quickly rushed over to see who it was and exited the kitchen, leaving the three boys alone.  
  
Kensuke and Touji observed Shinji's strange expression. He looked like he was about to do something, but was restraining himself with all he had. Because both of his hands were resting on the table, they could also see the methodical clenching and un-clenching of his fist.  
  
Suddenly, they heard quick footsteps approaching the kitchen from the front door, and soon Hikari made her presence known.  
  
"SHINJI IKARI!" She shouted at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ASUKA?!"  
  
Moments later when he didn't answer she slapped him. Misato rushed in to try and stop Hikari but it was too late.  
  
"Hikari!" Both Kensuke and Touji yelled desperately. "Relax, we can explain!"  
  
She looked from Shinji to Kensuke and then to Touji, a deep frown forming on her face.  
  
---  
  
Back in Rei's apartment, the love bringer found himself very bored by the Blue Haired girl's routine. Cupid had reverted himself back in to his misty shadow form, and was restlessly circling around the room.  
  
"Rei?" He broke the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, aren't you going to do anything today?" He asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're just gonna lie there?" If he had a face his expression would have dropped.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Aw man!" He protested. "C'mon! Let's go somewhere and do something!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's boring here!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
She considered his offer for a second. "What would you like to do?" She finally asked him.  
  
"Let's go out and spread love around!" He said happily.  
  
It wasn't long before she replied: "No."  
  
"What!?" He asked in surprise. "What do you mean 'No'?"  
  
"I do not agree with the manipulation of people's emotions." She said simply.  
  
Cupid thought about this for a moment and said; "Okay, how about this: We both go out, and you get to decide whether or not I enchant anyone." He was hopeful that maybe this will convince her.  
  
Rei thought about this for quite a bit. "Alright." She finally said.  
  
"Great!" Cupid said happily as he followed Rei out of the apartment. "We're gonna have a lot of fun Rei, I promise you that!"  
  
---  
  
Back in the other apartment, Touji and Kensuke had finished re-telling the story to Misato, Shinji and Hikari, this time with more detail so they would understand exactly what they meant.  
  
Shinji had calmed down somewhat, Misato wore an expression of pure annoyance and Hikari was looking even angrier then before.   
  
"How could you two do such a thing?!" She yelled at Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Sorry Hikari." They both said. "We feel bad enough as it is."  
  
"Well it doesn't make it right!" The freckled girl then turned to Shinji. "I'm sorry for hitting you Shinji."  
  
"It's okay." He replied without really turning to look at her.  
  
"Anyway." Misato interrupted. "What you guys did was very wrong." She took another swig of her beer. "I'm very disappointed in you both."  
  
This struck Kensuke and Touji pretty bad. Their object of affection and adoration was disappointed in them. "We're really sorry, Misato!" They both moaned.  
  
"However." She interrupted again. "I'm somewhat impressed that you both owned up."  
  
They both smiled again.  
  
"It's not really my place to meddle." Misato added after a while. "You have to make this up to Shinji and Asuka somehow."  
  
"Hikari?" Shinji suddenly spoke. "Where is Asuka? I thought she'd be with you?"  
  
"She's staying at my place." She told him.  
  
"That's good." Shinji smiled as well. Turning to his two friends he said: "I guess you should go over there and tell her what really happened."  
  
"WHAT?!" They protested with looks of horror on their faces. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"That's a good idea Ikari-kun" Hikari smiled. "I'll show them both the way, and they could go and apologize to her as well."  
  
"Listen Shinji." Touji spoke calmly. "I know what I did was wrong but I don't exactly want to die at the age of fourteen."  
  
Kensuke just sat by, still with the same look of horror.  
  
"Sorry guys." Shinji said with a grin. "My mind's made up."  
  
Touji's cool demeanour wavered and he too, developed a horrified expression like Kensuke's.  
  
"Hey." Shinji said lightly. "Don't look so bad, she might forgive you."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it." They both replied stoically.  
  
*******************  
  
Shinji put his hand on Touji's shoulder as he led him and Kensuke out of the apartment.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you guys later?"  
  
Touji turned back to look at his friend. "Look Shinji." He sighed. "Is there any way we can get you to change your mind?"  
  
Before he could respond, Hikari dragged the two boys out of the apartment, muttering something about: "Not getting out of it that easily."  
  
Shinji just stood back, watching as Hikari literally threw Touji in to the elevator and dragged Kensuke in after her. Misato walked up behind him shaking her head.  
  
"Those two really are idiots."  
  
"Yeah." Shinji replied smiling slightly. "This will be good for them."  
  
"If they survive, probably." Misato added chuckling as she walked back in to the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Cupid, who had again reverted to his hat state, was currently riding atop Rei's head as they walked around Tokyo 3.  
  
"You are making my head itch." Rei complained quietly.  
  
"Sorry, but not much goes with the school uniform. " He informed her lightly. "Would you rather have a strange black cloud trailing you everywhere?"  
  
Rei didn't reply, and Cupid chose not to say anything further. He was way too busy scouting around for any potential targets. Travelling around with Rei was a lot slower then his usual method.  
  
A ringing noise snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" He asked.  
  
"It is my cellular phone." Rei replied as she took it from her pocket and answered it. A few moments later she ended the call and put it away again.  
  
"They want me to report to HQ for a series of tests."  
  
"Oh, can I come too?!" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I am not sure if it is wise." She said somewhat thoughtfully. "You might be detected, and people will be curios about my new appearance."  
  
"Hmm." He though about it for a moment. "Maybe I could disguise myself differently?"  
  
"I would not advise it." There was a soft finality in her voice.  
  
"Oh, Alright." Cupid disengaged himself from his comfortable spot on her head, and reverted back to his shadow mist form. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yes." Without saying anything else, the girl began walking in the general direction of the Geo Front.  
  
"Aw man, it's gonna be so boring without her." He said to himself as he flew higher up and away from view.  
  
Deciding that going against what he was told would be more fun then hanging around on his own, Cupid decided to follow Rei.  
  
---  
  
Back in Misato's apartment, the purple haired major was just finishing getting dressed for a day's work.  
  
She exited the room and almost bumped in to Shinji as he was heading in to his own.  
  
"Misato?" He looked confused. "I though you weren't going to work today."  
  
"Same here, but I just remembered something that I have to take care of."  
  
"Oh." He stepped aside to let her pass. "I'll see you later then?"  
  
She turned just before closing the door behind her. "Yeah, don't wait up for me though."  
  
With that she closed the door leaving Shinji alone in the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Hikari was leading the way to her home, followed closely by Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"I want no acts of perversion out of either one of you." She said sternly turning her head to face them. "Especially you Kensuke."  
  
"What have I done?!" He protested somewhat angrily.  
  
Hikari did not answer him.  
  
A minute or so later, Touji decided to speak up: "Um, Class Rep?"  
  
"What is it Touji?" She turned to look at him again.  
  
"You'll protect us right?"  
  
"Protect you?" She asked with a somewhat amused expression. "Protect you from what?"  
  
"From the Devil of course!" Kensuke butted in, somewhat exasperated.  
  
Hikari giggled at this. "Oh, c'mon you two." She had a smile now. "Asuka's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad?!" Touji looked outraged. "Did you see what she did to Shinji?!"  
  
"She had good reason to." Hikari said in defence of her friend.  
  
"But she didn't even hear him out!" Kensuke half-yelled.  
  
"She wouldn't have had to, if you two hadn't screwed up!" Hikari said yelled back, creating the impression that arguing with her was just exercising futility.  
  
The two boys just groaned in frustration. Both had considered running away, but that was just cowardly.  
  
"Well, that's my house over there." The pigtailed girl said as she pointed to a nice looking house further up the street.  
  
"You live in a nice area." Kensuke told her.  
  
"I suppose." She then turned to look at them again. "I hope you two appreciate the lengths I go to try and right your wrongs."  
  
"What do you mean?" Touji and Kensuke asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I showing two boys round to my house" The class rep replied with her usual bossy/informative tone. "I wouldn't usually do that."  
  
The two boys sighed again.  
  
---  
  
"Man, I've never seen this place before."  
  
Cupid was frantically trying to keep up with the train cart Rei was in, as well as observing his surroundings.  
  
The train passed through another tunnel, transcending in to the giant underground sphere.  
  
"So this is the Geo Front." He said in awe.  
  
*******************  
  
Opening the front door, Hikari led Touji and Kensuke in to her house.  
  
"Hey Asuka!" She yelled. "I'm back!"  
  
They heard quick footsteps from above and soon Asuka came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." When she saw who was with her, Asuka's expression immediately darkened. "What the hell are they doing here?"  
  
"Now Asuka, before you get angry." Hikari turned to the two boys. "I brought them here because they have something important to tell you."  
  
Asuka didn't look impressed.  
  
"And I think you should hear them out." Hikari added after a second. The seriousness of her friend's voice convinced the German girl to agree.  
  
"So, what have two stooges got to say that could possibly be of any real importance?" The redheaded girl sneered at them.  
  
Despite her usual demeanour, Hikari knew just how close Asuka was to tears at this point in time. She had to hand it to the girl though; she took everything on in strides.  
  
"I think you should sit down for this." Hikari intervened before they could start explaining. "Let's go in to the living room."  
  
The two girls and two boys made their way in to the living room. Touji and Kensuke sat down on the two-person couch, while Asuka and Hikari each took one of the big armchairs on either side of it.  
  
"Okay Stooges." Asuka sneered again. "Speak. Let me see what you have to say that could possibly be worth my time."  
  
They both looked at each other and took a deep breath before turning to face the hotheaded girl.  
  
---  
  
Shinji had pretty much cleaned up the whole house after he'd finished his breakfast, and now found himself with no-where to go and nothing to do. He knew his friends were currently facing a life and death situation and were beyond his reach, and without Asuka around the apartment, it felt strangely empty.  
  
He sighed as he flopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. "I never thought it could get so boring."  
  
---  
  
Hikari had observed Asuka as the two Stooges re-told the story she had heard earlier. She could clearly recall the different emotional displays the German girl had gone through as Kensuke and Touji explained what had really happened. She had seen disbelief, anger, relief and sadness all flash across her face. At this exact moment however, she couldn't tell what the German girl was thinking.  
  
Now that Touji and Kensuke had finished telling Asuka about their regretful ploy, they simply sat on the couch in silence, and awaited their fate.  
  
Asuka was raging with an inner turmoil. Words could not express the happiness and Joy she was feeling at hearing the truth behind what had happened. However, she also felt shameful and angry with herself. Now that she looked back on what she had done, she could not believe the way she had acted towards Shinji: not even pausing to hear him out, she had physically hurt him. How could she think that he would betray her even for one second? The only thing she could do now way pray that he would forgive her.  
  
"Um Asuka?" It was Hikari that spoke, snapping Asuka from her revere.  
  
Remembering where she was, Asuka also remembered the reason behind this whole mix up. The reason, or reasons as they are, currently sat on a sofa to the left of her.  
  
Slowly, She turned to face the two stooges, who were now targets of her malevolent and pure hatred.  
  
"Touji?" She smiled sweetly. "Would you come over here please?"  
  
"Um, do I have to?" His voice was a pathetic whisper.  
  
"Please." That came out in what was probably the sweetest voice he had ever heard come out of the girl.  
  
Thinking that it was pointless to delay his impending doom and further, he stood up and approached Asuka, who also stood up so she can face him at his eye level.  
  
What happened next, the Jock had not expected. He had expected a verbal tirade, a punch to the face or possibly a brutal beating.  
  
Instead, Asuka simply pulled him in to a hug.  
  
"Touji." The girl whispered soothingly in to his ear.  
  
"Y-Yes Asuka?" He was both confused and afraid.  
  
"You really are stupid." She whispered in to his ear again, hugging him even tighter. Hesitantly, and somewhat nervously, he returned the hug.  
  
Hikari stood by observing the scene, feeling jealous for some reason, unknown even to her. Kensuke simply stood agape, not sure what to make of the situation.  
  
Touji was beginning to think that his divine punishment would not come, but then a strange crunching noise replaced the quiet atmosphere of the room.  
  
With a pained expression, the jock looked down in time to see Asuka removing her knee from his crotch. She then let go of him and with nothing to support his body; he fell down on the floor and started shivering. Eventually he let out a tiny yelp that sounded more like the kind of noise a ten-year-old schoolgirl would make if she broke her nail.  
  
Now that her first target had been taken care of, Asuka turned her sight on Kensuke and started walking towards him. The boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
Hikari hadn't expected Touji to receive a punishment quite as severe as this, and moved to stop Asuka from hurting, or possibly killing Kensuke.  
  
"Hold on Asuka." She said calmly. "Shouldn't you go and make up with Shinji?"  
  
Asuka stopped in her tracks and considered the idea. Her mind was struggling with what was more important at this very minute: Reclaiming the love of her life, or ending the life of a creature that she hated with all her being.  
  
Fortunately for Kensuke, the love of her life took priority in Asuka's mind. Yes, that is how much she loved Shinji.  
  
The spectacled boy visibly relaxed as she agreed with Hikari's suggestion and made her way to the front door.  
  
Hikari walked with Asuka to give her friend a proper goodbye.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Asuka."  
  
"Yeah." Asuka smiled. "Thanks Hikari."  
  
"It's no problem." Hikari smiled as well.  
  
Suddenly Asuka yelled in to the house with a very menacing tone. "Hey geek! I haven't forgotten about you!"  
  
Kensuke visibly cringed, but then relaxed as Asuka exited, and Hikari closed the door behind her. The freckled girl soon made her way back in to the living room and observed Touji for a bit. He had curled up in to a ball and was not moving.  
  
"You think he's going to be okay?" Hikari asked the boy who was still standing up.  
  
"I don't know. That knee did come from Asuka."  
  
Kensuke felt truly sorry for Touji, as it wasn't even his fault, or idea. He also feared that whatever punishment awaited him, would be much worse then his. Maybe he can somehow distract attention away from himself by directing Asuka's anger towards Sakuya? He would put more thought in to that later.  
  
*******************  
  
Hikari and Kensuke sat on the living room couch observing Touji, who had still not moved ever since he had curled up in to a ball on the floor.  
  
"Um, how long is he going to stay down there?" Hikari asked Kensuke after a while.  
  
"Hmm." Kensuke prodded his fallen comrade with his foot. "I don't know. It's tough for a guy to recover after a blow like that." He said solemnly.  
  
They fell silent and waited for a few more minutes. When it looked like Touji wasn't going to move Kensuke and Hikari decided to take drastic measures and tried to drag him to his feet. With a few attempts, they succeeded, but the Jock still needed the support of the two people to stay upright.  
  
"Hey Touji." Kensuke spoke loudly in to his face. "Hey, you there?"  
  
"Ken?" He squealed out.  
  
"Yeah, relax buddy. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Touji looked like he was on the verge of tears. "No." He spoke in the same girly voice as before. "It won't."  
  
"What's wrong now?" Being a girl, Hikari could not understand the inhumanity that the poor boy was going through right now.  
  
"I can't feel it." Touji whimpered.  
  
"Can't feel what?" Hikari asked him again.  
  
"IT, DAMN IT! 'IT'!" He actually managed to yell that part out in a voice that resembled his own.  
  
"Oh." Hikari didn't what to say.  
  
"You poor bastard." Kensuke shook his head, imagining what his friend was experiencing.  
  
---  
  
Cupid had seen Rei enter through one of the doors that marked the entrance in to the NERV branch.  
  
"Hmm, better keep a low profile."  
  
Travelling around as black mist had its advantages, as he could easily seep in through the ventilation system.  
  
As he travelled through the dark shaft, he suddenly heard a noise that sounded like machinery switching on.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
He didn't have time to finish that sentence, as two powerful fans at the other end of the vent activated and began blowing wind against him.  
  
Of course, wind isn't a cloud's best friend.  
  
"Holyyyyyyyyyy craaaaaaaaaap!" He yelled as he was literally blown away by the current.  
  
---  
  
"So, you guys gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Kensuke smiled, but then grimaced as he struggled to keep his taller friend on his feet. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Make sure you help Touji get home." Hikari ordered as she shut the door behind the two boys as they left.  
  
The duo walked down the street for approximately 2 minutes before Kensuke started complaining.  
  
"You know Touji, for someone as athletic as you, you sure weigh a lot."  
  
"Shut-" The jock struggled to get the next word out. "-up."  
  
---  
  
Cupid found himself outside of the NERV facility one more time.  
  
He sighed inwardly. "Well, I guess if a cloud couldn't crack it, I might as well try something more covert."  
  
A weird popping sound was heard and Cupid transformed in to miniature action figure complete with stealth attire.  
  
"And so it begins." The figurine smiled. "Solid Cupid must infiltrate the secretive NERV base in order to complete his goal!"  
  
That's when the little figure sprinted off towards one of the entrances at a phenomenal pace.  
  
---  
  
Shinji had almost fallen asleep in front of the TV when a flurry of loud knocks at the front door jolted him fully awake again.  
  
"Coming." He said half-heartedly.  
  
As soon as he unlocked it, the front door swung open and Shinji was knocked to the floor by a force moving at a speed greater then what the human eye could see.  
  
When he managed to get some air back in to his lungs, he tilted his head in the downward direction of his body only to see a mass of red hair firmly attached to his chest.  
  
"A-Asuka?" He gasped.  
  
"Shinji." She said lovingly.  
  
He was relieved it was her.  
  
"What, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I know what happened now." She looked up at him with a tearful but smiling face. "I know that what I feared didn't really happen." Her smile dropped and tears threatened to pour out. "I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
She tightened her hold of him.  
  
"It's okay." He smiled reassuringly, but it did not seem to please the girl.  
  
"No! You can't just forgive me like that!" She looked upset now. "I didn't trust you like I should have." She paused, now looking angry, probably with herself. "I gave you a black eye!"  
  
Dislodging himself from the girl, and moving to standing position, Shinji smiled and offered her a helping hand up. When it looked like it wasn't working and she was still upset, Shinji just shook his head.  
  
"Asuka, I'm telling you its okay." His smile dropped somewhat. "I'm not sure I would have reacted in the same way, but what you did was entirely understandable."  
  
Asuka couldn't help but smile. Surprisingly, it was Shinji that pulled her in to a hug this time. Now she couldn't help but blush.  
  
"C'mon." He said. "Let's go and watch TV."  
  
Locked on to each other eyes for one last moment, the two walked in to the living room, hand in hand.  
  
*******************  
  
Cupid hid near one of the entrances to NERV and waited until a chance for him to enter the base presented itself.  
  
Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait long, as he spotted a technician making his way to the entrance. Knowing that the worker would be admitted in to the base, Cupid stealthily started trailing behind him, hoping to enter at the same time he did.  
  
---  
  
The door opened admitting the NERV tech in to the building. As soon as he entered the complex, the large gate sealed itself shut behind him. Now that the man was in, he headed down the corridor to his usual work place.  
  
Some strange sounding footsteps began to echo, the sound emanating from behind him. Despite himself, the NERV technician felt unnerved.  
  
As soon as he stopped walking, the footsteps ceased as well. He turned around expecting to see someone, but found that the dark corridor was empty.  
  
"Hmm." He looked suspicious.  
  
Again, as he began walking, he heard those same footsteps coming from behind. This time, with no warning, the man quickly swung around, sure that he'd catch his would-be stalker in the act.  
  
He saw no one.  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I know someone's there!" His voice rose. "Show yourself!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
More confused and scared than ever, the tech continued on to his destination. All was quiet for a moment, but then the echo of those same strange footsteps interrupted his walk, forcing him to break in to a run in his fright.  
  
"I hate this place!" He yelled as he ran down the corridor at full speed.  
  
Had the man looked down at his feet, before he broke in to a run, he would have seen the miniature figure.  
  
---  
  
"What a sap." Cupid chuckled as he continued on his way around the NERV base. "This is going to be a whole lot of fun."  
  
---  
  
Back in Misato's humble home, Shinji and Asuka were watching TV.  
  
Well, they weren't really watching it, as they were currently too involved in their kissing. To the casual observer, the kiss looked like one of those you get in them cheesy romance movies.  
  
Okay, in all honesty: it was indistinguishable. The only difference was the fact that the feelings behind this particular kiss were real.  
  
As they broke apart, both teens were blushing and smiling softly. Asuka rested her head on Shinji's shoulder and their attention turned back to the program they were watching.  
  
"So." Shinji broke the quiet. "You didn't hurt Touji and Kensuke too much did you?"  
  
"Not really." She replied casually. "I still haven't decided how to repay the four-eyed geek."  
  
"Oh." Shinji wondered what she could possibly do to get back at his friends.  
  
"And that bitch Sakuya!" She suddenly said, raising her voice. "Who the hell does she think she is kissing you without my permission?!"  
  
"Um, wh-?"  
  
"I swear I'll get her back." She interrupted him. Shinji felt her hands tighten in to fists. "I swear."  
  
---  
  
Back in the Geo-Front, Cupid was casually exploring the gigantic NERV complex when, by complete chance, he found himself at the main control room.  
  
Hiding behind one of the computer terminals, he surveyed the interaction between the three 'Bridge Bunnies.'  
  
As Cupid observed a conversation between Maya and Shigero, he began to feel strong feeling directed at the female tech coming from the long-haired man, feelings that can be compared to the beginnings of love.  
  
When Cupid tried to see what feelings and emotions Maya was going through as she talked with her co-worker, he couldn't find anything that resembled love. Only friendship.  
  
"We'll soon change that!" He said to himself excitedly, and took aim with one of his magic arrows.  
  
Of course, these arrows were invisible to normal humans, so it went completely unnoticed as it soared across the room and dodged out of the way of people who passed by, adjusting it's aim accordingly.  
  
Maya was half way through her conversation with Shigero when she felt a small prick, followed by the warming sensation running through her body.  
  
She looked around the room for a moment, but then on retrospect turned back to Shigero.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. "I just felt strange for a moment there."  
  
"I bet." He smiled. "You work too hard."  
  
"I guess so." She turned around and continued typing stuff in to her computer.  
  
Across the room, Cupid stood agape.  
  
"What the?" He couldn't believe it. "My arrow had no effect?"  
  
At that exact moment, Ritsuko Akagi came up in the elevator. As the blond haired doctor approached Maya and leaned over her shoulder to examine the data on her computer, Cupid began to feel some strange feelings coming from the short-haired young woman.  
  
"Wait a second." The action figure now wore an expression of suspicion. "She likes-?" He realized what was going on.  
  
"No way."  
  
---  
  
Kensuke, who was no practically dragging Touji behind him, made good on his promise and carried the Jock all the way back to his house.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
He rang the bell, and it wasn't long before Touji's father came to answer the door.  
  
"Oh, hey guys." He paused and looked at his son. "What the?"  
  
Kensuke gave him a false smile. "It's a long story."  
  
"Touji, what happened to you?" His father was now concerned.  
  
Touji struggled to get the two words out. "Red." He coughed dramatically. "Devil."  
  
"What?!"  
  
*******************  
  
Misato stepped in to her NERV office, hoping to finish whatever work she needed to do quickly, so she could take the rest of the day off.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kaji!" Misato was startled, as she hadn't seen him when she entered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just like spending time with you." The man flashed her his trademark lady knockout grin.  
  
"Well," She rudely walked past him to get to her desk. "I'm rather busy right now."  
  
"Hey, c'mon." He gave her a cute pleading look. "Friends shouldn't act like this."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Kaji beamed. "Sure!"  
  
Misato shuddered at the thought.  
  
Unknown to both, the action figure known as Cupid had walked in to the room whilst they were busy talking.  
  
Suddenly, something in his tiny head clicked. 'That's the guy who was at Shinji's apartment the other week.'  
  
Deciding to spear the man a break, he loaded one of his arrows and took aim.  
  
'As long as there aren't any more surprises with sexual preferences, it should work this time.' He though hopefully as he let the arrow lose and it flew straight for the unsuspecting NERV major.  
  
"Listen Kaji, the closest you'll get to being my frie-" She stopped mid sentence, as a strange feeling of warmth she hasn't felt in a long time travelled through her body.  
  
"Misato?" Kaji didn't know what had caused her to stop.  
  
She looked up at him with an entirely different expression from the one she wore moments ago.  
  
Cupid smiled evilly as he sprinted out of the office. 'Damn I'm good.'  
  
---  
  
"Hey Shinji!"  
  
The boy's head popped out from behind the kitchen door to see why he was being called upon. From his vantage point he could see Asuka sitting on the living room couch.  
  
"What is it Asuka?"  
  
"Where's Misato?" She looked at him. "I just noticed she's not here."   
  
"She had to go to work." Asuka didn't look satisfied by the answer. "She said something popped up and she had to take care of it."  
  
"Oh, okay then." She smiled. "Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
In his rush to get back to his task of cooking, Shinji tripped up and fell to the floor with a somewhat loud thud.  
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The brown haired boy looked up to see a concerned looking Asuka standing over him.  
  
"Yeah." He struggled to get himself on his feet for a moment. "I'm fine."  
  
She smiled. "Doomkphof."  
  
"Wha-?" Shinji looked even more confused. Instead of giving him an answer though, Asuka simply pulled him in to a tight hug.   
  
"You're such an idiot." She said quietly. "My idiot."  
  
She smiled again as she pulled away. He couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
---  
  
Rei had just finished some synchronization tests with the Dummy Plug and was heading back to her apartment.  
  
On her way through the long dark corridors, she heard some strange shuffling noises coming from one the rooms she passed by. Rei looked at the label on the door.  
  
*Major Katsuragi*  
  
Deciding it was none of her business what her superior officer was doing, she continued walking down the corridor. She was about to exit the building, when she felt a strange presence at the edge of her senses.  
  
"Cupid is here."  
  
She turned around and began to scout the area in order to find him.  
  
---  
  
Mister Suzahara had demanded that Kensuke should come in, and explain to him, exactly what happened to his son.  
  
After a brief re-telling of events, Kensuke fell silent, and awaited a comment from his friend's parent.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Touji's father said as he looked at Kensuke. "Touji got beat up by a girl?" He shot a glance at his convulsing son.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Any reason behind this attack?"  
  
Kensuke gave out a fake cough, remembering how he had conveniently left out the parts of the story concerning the scam they pulled on her and Shinji.  
  
"Nope." He finally said.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Touji's father pressed on.  
  
"Asuka Langley Sohruy." Kensuke said with mock respect.  
  
Touji's father looked thoughtful for a moment. "That name sounds familiar."  
  
"Well yeah." Kensuke smiled knowingly. "She is an Evangelion pilot."  
  
"Hold an a second." Touji's dad looked stunned. "She's really an Eva pilot?"  
  
"Yeah." Kensuke replied.  
  
Touji's father had nothing to say for a moment. Kensuke and the man could both hear quiet painful moans escaping from Touji himself, as well as the occasional muttering: "Devil girl."  
  
"It doesn't mean she can just get away with anything." The man finally said.  
  
"I agree!" Kensuke exclaimed. "I feel threatened to have her in my class."  
  
Touji's father looked thoughtful again. "I might have to place a formal complaint to the teacher."  
  
"Mister Suzahara!" Kensuke looked absolutely thrilled. "That would be a grand idea!"  
  
Touji's dad was confused at the boy's reaction, but decided to shrug it off.  
  
'Maybe I can actually get rid of her once and for all!' Kensuke though to himself, an evil grin forming on his face.  
  
---  
  
Rei felt the presence of Cupid grow stronger, which meant he was near. Walking through a final door, she entered in to a moderately small office room. She looked around, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary - hold on.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she stared at an action figurine that stood on the desk in a dramatic pose.  
  
"How much longer do you intend to pretend?" She asked him in a monotone voice.  
  
The figure suddenly began to move, and surprisingly burst out in laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" Rei demanded.  
  
"You rhymed." He said happily. "I had no idea you were so poetic." He started laughing again.  
  
"Quiet!" She said suddenly. "Someone's coming."  
  
Rei grabbed hold of Cupid, who had grown still, and turned to face the door. Indeed, who-ever was outside was headed this way, as it wasn't long before it opened.  
  
"Rei?" A voice said. "Is that you?"  
  
It was commander Ikari.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied monotone.  
  
Cupid felt an immense aura of cold hatred flowing within that man. If the action figure had muscled, they would have been stiff as a rock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
Rei looked around for a moment, looking for an answer she could give him. Eventually, her gaze fell down upon the object in her hand.  
  
"I am… playing." She finally said, the answer sounding fake, even to her.  
  
Gendo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't let me spoil your fun." He told her as he grabbed one of the folders that was on the cabinet and exited the small office.  
  
---  
  
Back at Misato's place, Shinji and Asuka were enjoying a nice home cooked meal.  
  
"This is great Shinji." Asuka said with a smile, and then crammed her mouth full of food.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The phone rang and Asuka was about to go and pick it up when Shinji stood up and said: "Stay here and enjoy your meal. I'll go get it."  
  
With that he left the table and went to pick it up.  
  
"I wonder who it could be." Asuka mused as she continued stuffing her face with Shinji's excellent cuisine.  
  
Moments later, Shinji returned to the kitchen. He looked ghostly pale and shocked.  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka was getting worried.  
  
"Misato." He said.  
  
"What about her?" Asuka pressed on.  
  
"She's… getting married."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"To Kaji."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
*******************  
  
There is a person we all hate.   
  
To be more precise, this person is a girl. She goes to class A2 in one of Tokyo 3's reputable schools, she is fourteen years of age, has many friends, and her name is Sakuya.  
  
She is the very same Sakuya who played an important role in the plan attempting to put an end to Shinji and Asuka's relationship. The very same Sakuya who is now an abject of the intense, pure hatred of a certain German redhead…   
  
The very same Sakuya who now finds herself bored, lying on her bedroom floor, blissfully unaware of the negative feelings and emotions that exist against her.  
  
"So boring." She muttered quietly.  
  
All was quiet and still for a few moments, but then…  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped as she bolted upright. "What the hell?"  
  
It felt as though someone pricked her with a pin on the back of her neck.  
  
"Huh?" There was no one else in the room, and moments later the pain was gone.  
  
---  
  
Across town, in the faithful Katsuragi residence, a different girl, one we all know and love, was focused on the trivial task that was at hand.  
  
"Hey Asuka." A voice startled her from her concentration. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just testing something." She answers.  
  
"Let me see." Shinji comes up behind her to get a better view of what she's doing.  
  
Asuka smiles innocently when he sees what's in her hand.  
  
"Is that a doll?" He asks. "How come it has a needle in its neck?"   
  
"Well you see…" Asuka trails of, suddenly aware of her foolishness.  
  
"Hold on a second." Shinji suddenly looks serious. "Are you practicing voodoo or something?"  
  
"Err." She looks even more nervous. "Well, I'm so pissed at that bitch Sakuya…"  
  
Shinji starts laughing. "Y-You were practicing voodoo on Sakuya?"  
  
"Sort of." She smiles slightly as well. "I don't think it's working."  
  
"Well, I think you'd better stop." Shinji looks down at the doll. "What would people say when they found out that the great Evangelion pilots are practicing dark magic?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She takes the needle from the doll's neck. "Just to make sure though..." And with that she impales the doll in the back.  
  
---  
  
On the other side of the city, in Sakuya's room:  
  
"Wah!" She bolts upright again. "What the heck?"  
  
She rubs her back, which feels like it's just been impaled by a sharp object. Again, moments later, the pain was gone.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
---  
  
Back in NERV HQ's dark office room…  
  
"You should not have come here."  
  
"Oh relax." The little figure made an impassive gesture. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
The expression on Rei's face remained neutral, though her eyes spoke of the emotion raging inside. "The Commander suspects something and will now have me under constant surveillance, the chances of us recovering your pod have been drastically cut, and yet you can just tell me that there is nothing to worry about?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Rei almost, ALMOST threw her hands up in exasperation, but considering who she was, a change in her usual cool demeanour was enough.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she glared at the Cupid figure. "We are leaving."  
  
"Sure thing, Blue!"  
  
Rei tensed up as her anger rose, but instead of acting on it, she calmly walked out of the office, followed by the small action figure.  
  
---  
  
Time passed quickly for the two young Eva pilots that stayed home. It wasn't long before Misato herself returned to the apartment, however, on this occasion she brought home a guest.  
  
"Hey guys." She called in to the apartment. "I'm home."  
  
"Hey Misato." Both Asuka and Shinji came to greet her. "Oh, hey Kaji!"  
  
"Hey kids." He winked at Asuka, but she just glared at him. "Tough crowd." He smiled.  
  
"So, you heard the big news?!" Misato asked them happily.  
  
"Wait a second." Both Asuka and Shinji looked shocked. "You were serious?"  
  
"Oh boy." Kaji smiled again. "Can we go and sit somewhere? I don't like telling stories while standing in a corridor."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Asuka and Shinji led the two adults in to the kitchen, and sat at the dinner table.  
  
Now that they were all seated, Asuka close to Shinji, and Misato and Kaji on the other side of the table, the two young charges observed their guardian, and what was now her fiancé, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Well you see." Kaji began first. "I was in her office and we were having a friendly chat."  
  
"And…?" Both Shinji and Asuka pressed on.  
  
"She just kinda looked at me." Kaji said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I looked at him." Misato added dreamily.  
  
Kaji smiled even bolder. "And then she asked me if I felt like doing something stupid."  
  
Asuka smirked at this. "And as usual, being the daring fool, you agreed to this?" She crossed her arms. "Man, I have no idea what it was that I ever saw in you."  
  
Everyone at the table was stumped at this.   
  
"Err, thank you for your opinion Asuka." Kaji smiled uneasily. 'It's weird how Asuka's and Misato's roles have reversed like this.' He though to himself, Shinji was also thinking along those same lines.   
  
"Anyway." It was Misato who broke the silence this time. "We decided to get married, so here we are."  
  
Kaji took a small box from his pocket. "She made me buy a ring." He told the two Eva pilots. "Kinda strange having the woman you're marrying choosing her own ring."  
  
"At least you'll know she'll be happy!" Misato exclaimed happily, suggestively elbowing her new fiancé.  
  
That was enough for the young German girl, as she stood up and spoke out: "Okay, this is just too weird." She grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Me and Shinji have seen enough."  
  
Misato and Kaji could only watch in amusement as she literally dragged the boy out of the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
*Living Room*  
  
Asuka and Shinji both sat on the couch. Shinji was reading a magazine and Asuka was leaning up against his shoulder.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"About Kaji and Misato…"  
  
Shinji turned his attention away from the magazine and now looked at the redhead who was using his shoulder as a pillow. "What about them?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what they're doing…"  
  
Shinji choked on the very air he breathes. "You want to get married?"   
  
"Not now silly." She smiled and looked up at him. "Sometime in the future."  
  
"I didn't think you were in to that sort of stuff." He grumbled.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about it." Her eyes became distant for a moment before they came in to focus on him and she smiled. "It would mean we'd never be apart."  
  
Shinji wasn't sure how to react to this sort of thing.   
  
"I don't know, Asuka." He finally said.  
  
She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "You think about it, okay?"  
  
Shinji watched her as she walked toward the door. "I'm going to have a shower." She told him as she walked in to the bathroom.  
  
Now that the boy was alone, all he could do was think about what she said. In the end it all came down to one question.  
  
"Do I love her?"  
  
*******************  
  
*Streets of Tokyo 3*  
  
"Hey Rei!" Cupid's voice sounded laboured.  
  
"What is it?" Rei looked down at the action figure she was holding.  
  
"You're squeezing too tight." He pointed to the firm grip that she held around his tiny plastic body.  
  
Rei relaxed her hold. "I am sorry."  
  
"It's okay."   
  
Rei continued walking on the way to her apartment, but then the small figure spoke out again.  
  
"Hey Rei, isn't that the guy you shot down before?"  
  
The blue haired girl looked up and saw that it was indeed the boy who had asked her out the previous week.  
  
"Goro." She said simply.  
  
"Ahh, so that's his name." The little figure grinned. "Why don't you call him over?"  
  
"I do not wish to speak to him." Replied Rei.  
  
"You're so uptight, here, let me." Before Rei could respond, the little figure that was Cupid whistled loudly.  
  
Of course, it got the boy's attention, and he soon spotted Rei and began to make his way over to her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Just having some fun." He replied.  
  
Any further questioning was cut by the arrival of the boy.  
  
"Hey Rei!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What's up?" The boy asked her.  
  
She looked at him in a weird way, probably thinking that the question was literal.  
  
"Err, what are you up to?" He corrected himself.  
  
"I am on my way home." She replied stoically.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm holding you up."  
  
"It would be best if my journey is not interru-" She was cut off as sharp pain suddenly started coursing through the palm of her hand. Looking down she saw that the small action figure had pinched her.  
  
Goro followed her gaze down to the "toy" which she held.  
  
"I didn't know you were in to that kind of stuff."  
  
Rei didn't reply.  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
Two figures could be seen as they made their way towards the exit at the end of a dimmed hallway.   
  
"I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Bet on it." Misato winked as she led Kaji to the door.  
  
The man grinned, still not having grasped the events that had recently transpired fully.  
  
"Bye." He said finally as he walked out and Misato closed the door behind him. She was smiling softly.   
  
She was still smiling as she entered the living room.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" She said cheerfully as she saw him sitting on the couch.  
  
Shinji was startled and looked up at Misato. "Oh, hey. I didn't see you there."  
  
"I can see." Her smile fell slightly. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's something Asuka told me. Well, something she asked me actually." He replied.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I could use some advice." Shinji told her quietly.  
  
Misato sat besides him and turned to face the boy. She wore a calm and understanding expression on her face, giving the over-all impression that she was here to listen and not to judge.  
  
"What's troubling you, Shinji?" She finally asked him, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
He was silent for a moment, choosing the words he would use.  
  
"Asuka asked me if… if I love her." He said finally.  
  
"Do you?" Misato frowned slightly. Although at first she didn't approve of the way Asuka had changed her feeling towards Shinji, at one point she had come to realize that they were indeed genuine.  
  
"I… I'm not sure."   
  
"Shinji, you either do or you don't." Misato told him sternly. "Asuka's a nice girl, you wouldn't want to hurt her."  
  
"I know." He said solemnly. "But it's just so confusing."  
  
"Love is always confusing." Misato said gently.  
  
Shinji looked up at her with an expression that said: 'You really aren't helping.'  
  
Misato sighed. "I'll tell you what."  
  
Shinji was paying attention again.  
  
"Try and imagine yourself without her," she grinned. "You'll find your answer then."  
  
Saying no more, the purple haired woman stood up and exited the room.  
  
'Myself without Asuka?' Shinji questioned himself.  
  
---  
  
*Suzahara Residence*  
  
Touji was stealthily making his way to the front door, obviously attempting to sneak out of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" The stern voice from behind startled him.  
  
"Ahh!" Touji spun around. "Dad, what are you doing there?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
The jock looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I was going to visit Mari in the hospital." He said honestly.  
  
"I your current condition; I cannot allow it." His father told him.  
  
"But, I promised!" Touji took a large step forward, quickly regretting his actions, as his "groin" was still to recover fully. He gasped. "I promised I'd visit her today!"  
  
"I'm sorry son, not today." His father understood how his son felt. "Don't worry though, I'll go and see her and tell her why you can't come."  
  
As Touji disappointedly made his way back to his room, he had a single thought running through his head.  
  
"Kensuke my old friend, I'm going to put you through a world of hurt when I get out of here." He said to no one in particular is he closed the door behind himself.  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Residence*  
  
Asuka had just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body, and was heading back in to her room to put some clothes on. She was startled when she opened the door.  
  
"Shinji!" She gasped.  
  
"Um, Hi."   
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something." He answered quietly.  
  
"I'm sure that it could wait till after I'm dressed." She paused and then grinned.   
  
"Oh, I get it now." She said slyly.   
  
"Huh. What?" Shinji was surprised.  
  
"You wanted to have some fun with me, didn't you?" She grinned even more when he started blushing.  
  
"W-WHAT!?"  
  
"Oh, don't lie to me Shinji." She teased. "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"B-But-" He was cut off as she promptly made her way over to him and pushed him on to the bed.  
  
"You picked a great time Shinji." She smiled. "I couldn't have been any more in the mood."  
  
"B-But." He kept on stuttering.  
  
She kept on talking as she positioned herself over him. "Although there are better ways to tell a girl, I'm surprised at your boldness."  
  
"But… I…"  
  
Her smile broadened, and that's when Shinji regained his senses.  
  
"W-Will you get SERIOUS FOR A MOMENT?!" He finally yelled.  
  
Asuka stopped dead in her tracks. "Fine." She got of him and sat down, soon Shinji sat up as well.  
  
"Thank you." Shinji said after a while.  
  
Asuka grinned. "You need to relax more, you know that?  
  
Shinji actually laughed at this. "You don't have to make it so hard for me." Asuka joined him as well, and they both shared a good-hearted laugh.  
  
"So, what was it that you had to say to me?"  
  
"I've done some thinking." Shinji said.  
  
The seconds rolled by. "And?" It was Asuka who prompted him to continue.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I do."  
  
"Do what?" Asuka wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
"I love you."  
  
This she had not expected.  
  
"Y-You do?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Shinji just nodded with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
The boy gasped as the wind was knocked out from him when the red head pulled him in to a tight embrace.   
  
"I knew that-that you wouldn't let me down." She said in between sobs.  
  
Was she crying? Did Shinji's love really mean so much to her? It warmed his heart to know that there was someone who cared for him like this.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Shinji returned the hug, but soon pulled himself away from her.  
  
"It's the least I could do." He smiled again.   
  
Asuka however, needed to hear no more, and she grabbed a hold of his collar and again, pulled him in to one of her aggressive and passionate kisses.  
  
During this rather intimate encounter, the towel draped around Asuka's naked body began to slide off, and because the two teens were so engrossed in their kiss, neither one noticed.  
  
Misato walked in to the room.  
  
"Hey you two, what's all the noise abo…" She trailed off as she saw the state Asuka was in.  
  
"What in the hell are you two doing?!" She shouted. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
  
---  
  
As usual, Shinji woke up first to prepare breakfast for his two roommates before he set off to school. He was thinking back to what happened yesterday, how he had finally admitted his feelings to Asuka, and how she had accepted them. He felt relieved, that perhaps with some luck, he might never be alone again.  
  
Being Shinji, he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to see as the girl in question sneaked up behind him.  
  
Being Shinji, he couldn't help but jump and yelp in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, much the same way she had done the previous week.  
  
"How's my Shinji this morning?" The girl whispered in to his year.  
  
"Couldn't be better!" He replied cheerfully.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." She said quietly as she nuzzled against his neck.  
  
A noise came from behind. "Ahem."  
  
Both teens turned around and came face to face with an agitated looking Misato.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Actually yes." Asuka said annoyed. "Yes you are."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She sounded the complete opposite. "I guess I'm just a bit worried." Her tone was growing more and more vicious. "After all, I did find you naked in Shinji's arms yesterday."  
  
"We told you it wasn't like that!" They both protested.  
  
"What-ever." Misato had completely lost any interest. "Just hurry up or you'll be late for school."  
  
Asuka glanced up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Crap!" She turned to Shinji. "Hurry up, or we really will be late."  
  
"I'm almost done." He replied calmly.  
  
---  
  
*Classroom A2*  
  
Shinji and Asuka walked in to the room.   
  
The German girl surveyed the scene. Everything seemed normal. She noticed that Touji was absent and smirked. She then started looking around for the four eyed geek and found him in the back of the class, typing something in to his computer. She still hadn't thought of an appropriate way to pay him back. Shrugging and putting the though aside for later, she decided to resume the way to her seat, but along the way, she came face to face, and locked eyes with a person she hated more then any other.  
  
"Hello, Sohryu." Sakuya smirked. "How are you doing?"  
  
"A lot better then you will in a few seconds."   
  
Shinji came up from behind her.  
  
"Um, Asuka, I don't think this either time or the pl-"  
  
"Stay out of it Shinji!" Asuka said loudly, interrupting him. "This is between me and the bitch here!"  
  
Sakuya's eyes narrowed in to slits. "What did you call me?"   
  
Hikari was about to intervene, but then the old Sensei walked in.  
  
"Everyone get to your seats!" She commanded loudly.  
  
Asuka and Sakuya glared at each other for one last time before they headed out to their seats.  
  
"Rise!" Hikari said loudly. "Bow… now Sit!"  
  
The class complied, and the lesson was underway. The old man shuffled about with a few papers on his desk before turning his attention to the room full of students.  
  
"Class." The sensei began. "We will do something different today."  
  
Everyone looked up to regard the ageing man with interest.  
  
"Now, I take it you all know about the upcoming science exams."  
  
The class shook their heads. The sensei sighed.  
  
"Anyway, in preparation for these exams, the class will participate in various practical exercises in order to broaden your understanding of the course."  
  
"You mean you won't be teaching us about the Second Impact?" One of the boys in class asked aloud.  
  
The old man failed to pick up on the excitement in the boy's voice. "Unfortunately." He looked around the room. "I know how much you like to hear about life before the Second Impact, but that will have to wait until after the exams."  
  
No one said anything. Most people were thinking how anyone could be as naïve as their old Sensei. He actually though people liked his ramblings?  
  
"Getting back to the subject at hand." The old teacher continued. "The board states that each student be partnered with another, so that the number of projects can be cut in half."  
  
The sensei looked down at a sheet he was holding.  
  
"I will read out who's paired up with who." He looked up at the class again. "The names on the list were randomly selected, so I don't want to hear any complaining."  
  
The sensei began to read out the pairs on the list. He soon got to the more familiar of the students.  
  
"Rei Ayanami will be partnered with Goro."  
  
Fancy the boy's luck.   
  
The sensei continued. "Due to Touji Suzahara's absence, Kensuke Aida will be partnered up with Miss Sohryu."  
  
"WHAT?!" The redhead screamed. "How can you possibly expect me to accomplish anything when partnered up with that pervert?"  
  
"Hey!" Kensuke complained.  
  
"Miss Sohryu, there's nothing I can do about it." The sensei said before he turned back to the list.  
  
"And finally." He read aloud. "Mister Shinji Ikari will be partnered up with Sakuya."  
  
Sakuya smiled. Asuka looked shell shocked.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled again.   
  
It was Sakuya who replied this time. "What's the problem Sohryu?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'd like to know." It was the teacher that had spoken this time, his voice was filled with quiet anger.  
  
"Huh?" Asuka looked surprised.  
  
"Perhaps miss Sohryu, you are un-aware of the formal complaint I received about you?"  
  
Asuka looked confused. The class fell silent, but Kensuke was smiling.  
  
"It has come to the attention of certain individual, other then myself, that you seem to have a problem with conduct and authority." The sensei spoke as he made her way over to her desk.  
  
Shinji was stunned. He was both confused, and worried about Asuka.  
  
Their old teacher was now standing right in front of Asuka's desk.  
  
"I had a discussion with the principal." He told her calmly. "We both agreed that if you continue to disrupt this class any further, you will face indefinite suspension from this school."  
  
"B-But…" Asuka looked around the class desperately.  
  
"I agree completely." The German girl spun around to face the source of the voice. It was Sakuya once again.  
  
"Personally I don't feel safe around miss Sohryu and her temper."  
  
The sensei however ignored her and made his way back to the front of the class.  
  
"Now, abou-" He was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. "Oh well, we'll have to continue this later."  
  
All the students started getting up to leave for their first break.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" The boy turned to see Sakuya running to catch up with him.  
  
"Yeah?" He was still cautious with being around this girl.  
  
He cringed as the girl put her arm round his shoulder and started leading him out of the class.  
  
"So, we're going to be working together, huh?"  
  
"I-I guess so." He stammered.  
  
"That's great!" She smiled. "I know we'll make a great team."  
  
This display didn't go unnoticed by Asuka, and her eyes filled with intense anger and hatred as she pursued the girl that dared touch her Shinji.  
  
"Miss Sohryu." She was stopped in her tracks and turned to face the teacher.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Could you help with the cleaning chores please?"  
  
The girl looked desperately at Shinji, who could only give her an apologetic look as Sakuya pulled him away.  
  
"Yes sir…" She finally agreed.  
  
The sensei walked out of the room, leaving Asuka alone with the other students who got stuck doing chores.  
  
She won't be defeated so easily.  
  
*******************  
  
*Misato's office at NERV*  
  
"Come in!" Misato said as she heard a knock on the door. It was Ritsuko.  
  
"Hello Misato."  
  
The NERV major looked up and smiled. "Hey Ritsu, what's up?"  
  
"Just checking on an old friend." The blond haired doctor replied as she sat down on a chair across from Misato. "How are you doing?"  
  
Misato sighed. "The kids are giving me trouble."  
  
Ritsuko looked curios. "How so?" She asked.  
  
"I caught them kissing yesterday."   
  
"What's wrong with that?" The woman looked confused. "It's what couples do."  
  
"The problem is:" Misato paused to add effect. "Dear Asuka, who was in Shinji's arms at the time, was totally naked."  
  
Ritsuko gasped. "I think you really should keep a closer eye on them."  
  
"I think you're right."   
  
---  
  
*Later that day, in school*  
  
The class had been sent to the library to gather research for their task. Naturally, they were seated with their designated partners.  
  
Asuka kept a close eye on Shinji and Sakuya, who were seated a few tables across from them. Shinji seemed genuinely absorbed in the work he was doing, Sakuya on the other hand, was doing nothing but stare at him.  
  
Asuka's muscles tensed as she watched Sakuya whisper something in to her boyfriend's ear. 'How dare she?' She fumed quietly.  
  
*Snap*  
  
"Hey Devil."  
  
"What is it Geek?"  
  
"Do you mind? That's the 4th pencil you've snapped!" Kensuke said irritably.  
  
The girl looked down at what remained of the pencil that was now crushed in her fist.  
  
"Sorry." She said. "I was… distracted."  
  
"Yeah." Kensuke turned to look at her. "If you keep that up we won't have anything to write with."  
  
Asuka was reaching her limits. Why can't she just enjoy a normal relationship with Shinji? Why does everyone have to get in the way?  
  
Quietly, under the pretence of reading a book, she began to formulate a plan.  
  
---  
  
Across the room, there sat two entirely different people.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rei." Goro quickly turned away. "It's just… I'm finding it hard to concentrate."  
  
Rei looked at him. "Would you like me to re-locate so you face no further difficulty?"  
  
"No!" He replied hastily. "It's okay!"  
  
Rei didn't say anything, so the boy though it was up to him to keep the conversation going.  
  
"So, have you considered my offer?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"If you are asking whether I have agreed to accompany you to a movie theatre, my answer remains the same as before."   
  
"Oh, okay." He looked down in disappointment. "You can't blame a guy for trying." He muttered quietly.  
  
Surprisingly, Rei commented on what he said. "No… I can't."  
  
---  
  
Asuka had successfully thought up a plan that would not only get rid of Kensuke, but would also insure that Sakuya doesn't get her grabby paws on Shinji.  
  
"Kensuke?" The girl asked sweetly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What is it Devil?"  
  
"Seems we'll be working together for the next few days, huh?"  
  
He sighed. "Unfortunately it seems that way."  
  
She turned to face him. "Listen Kensuke, I know you don't like me."  
  
"Understatement of the century."   
  
He yelped as she slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
She got more serious. "We can't do this if we keep fighting."   
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you care all of a sudden? What have you got planned?"  
  
"Nothing." Her eyes betrayed but a hint of something else. "I'm just saying we'll have to reach a stage of mutual collaboration."  
  
"That." Kensuke said. "I can agree on, but frankly I don't trust you."  
  
"On the contrary, I will make you an offer you just can't refuse."  
  
Both were silent for a moment.  
  
"Ewww…" Kensuke looked suddenly repulsed. "I'm not sure I want to."  
  
"Pervert!" She slapped him on the back of the head again. "Get your mind out of the gutter! That's not what I mean."  
  
"Just what are you proposing then?"  
  
Asuka motioned to the boy so he can get closer allowing her to whisper something to him. His face brightened when he fully grasped what she had told him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Keep it down will you!" She hushed.  
  
"But this is so cool!"  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Okay, I'll be quiet." Kensuke finally relented.  
  
Asuka shook her head. "Stupid Stooge."   
  
*******************  
  
The end of school came quickly, and all the students were shuffling about the room collecting their things so they could head back home. Asuka approached Shinji.  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
He turns and smiles. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be walking home with you tonight." She said.  
  
"Huh?" He looked disappointed. "I have to walk home alone?"  
  
"Aww, relax. I'll make it up to you later." She smiled at him. "I promise."  
  
Shinji sighs. "Alright." He swung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at home Shinji!"  
  
"Bye." He replied as he walked out of the room. "You too Kensuke."  
  
"Yeah, see you later man."  
  
Shinji walked out of the door leaving Asuka and Kensuke alone in the room with the few remaining students.  
  
"Alright then." Said Asuka as she turned to the boy. "Follow me."  
  
---  
  
*Streets of Tokyo 3*  
  
Kensuke was following closely behind Asuka as she was leading him towards the Geo-Front.  
  
"So, you're really going to show me NERV and the Evas?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"For the last time, YES!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Wow! That is just so cool!" He laughed. "Maybe you really aren't so bad!"  
  
Asuka just shook her head.  
  
---  
  
*Other side of Town*  
  
"Hey, Shinji, wait up!"  
  
He turned around and saw Sakuya sprinting towards him. She finally caught up, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh, Sakuya, hello." Shinji rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakuya didn't reply, but instead looked around. "Where's Asuka?"  
  
"She'll be coming home later." Shinji replied. "I don't know where she's gone."  
  
Sakuya beamed. "That's great!" She then put an arm around his shoulder. "So Shinji, aren't you going show me around to your apartment?"  
  
"I thought you already knew where it was."  
  
"Nah, I only know which building it's in!" She said waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"Hold on." Shinji stopped in his walk. "You actually want to come in to my home?"  
  
"Yeah! We're friends right?"  
  
"I suppose." Shinji looked at her suspiciously. "You aren't going pull anything like last time are you?"  
  
Sakuya mock-pouted. "How could you say such a thing Shinji?"  
  
"Alright." He submitted. "You can come over… but only for a little while."  
  
"Great! I promise I'll behave!" She said excitedly as she pulled him in the direction of his apartment.  
  
'I have no idea what Asuka would do if she finds her.' Shinji thought grimly to himself.  
  
---  
  
*Entrance to NERV HQ*  
  
Asuka swiped her card through the reader granting access to the structure within and she entered the large base, with Kensuke still trailing behind her. He could barely contain his awe as she led him through the impressive complex.  
  
The bespectacled boy was still un-aware that the redhead was leading him on.   
  
As the two approached a corner Asuka stopped in her tracks and turned to Kensuke.  
  
"You wait here for a while, I have to do something."  
  
Leaving him standing in the corridor, Asuka took off around the corner and out of sight.  
  
'I wonder where she's going.' Kensuke though to himself, 'Boy, I can't wait to see where they store the Evas!'  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
The door opened and Shinji and Sakuya stepped in to the apartment.  
  
"Well this is it." Shinji said.   
  
Sakuya looked around the modestly decorated apartment. "Um, where's your bathroom?" she asked.  
  
Shinji pointed to a door on her left. "That's it there."  
  
She smiled. "Oh, okay." Walking towards it she said: "I'll just be a minute."  
  
Shinji walked in to the kitchen to get a drink, but then he heard a scream coming from the bathroom.  
  
Running in the direction of the bathroom, he saw Sakuya burst in through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She looked at him with a terrified expression.  
  
"T-There's some sort of big bird…."  
  
Shinji smiled in relief. "That's just Pen Pen." He told her.  
  
She didn't look any less scared than before. "Pen-What?"  
  
---  
  
*NERV HQ*  
  
Asuka approached one of the armed guards stationed at the end of every corridor.  
  
"Help me!" She said using her best distressed/scared voice. "There's this weird pervert with glasses who followed me in to the base!"  
  
The guard looked down at her, and after a few seconds of contemplation, he figured out who she was.  
  
Cocking his automatic weapon he said: "Where is he?"  
  
"He's probably spying on me from behind that corner over there." She pointed to the end of the corridor.  
  
The guard picked up his radio and spoke in to it. "There's an intruder in the base. Security proceed to section 51-A"  
  
"Don't shoot him!" Asuka squealed. "I hate to see people die!"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Apprehend the subject, but do not open fire." He said in to the radio.  
  
Asuka heard the reply a second later. "Roger! Proceeding to apprehend the intruder." She sighed in relief… her plan was going perfect.  
  
---  
  
Kensuke was still standing in the corridor, waiting for Asuka to return.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He asked aloud.   
  
*Click*  
  
"Not in your position, that's for sure." A gruff voice replied from behind him.  
  
The poor boy froze as he turned around to face the person who had spoken. There wasn't just one, but 4 men. All of them had automatic weapons, and were pointing them at his head.  
  
Kensuke tried to form some coherent words, but by the time his brain resumed it's normal function he was being dragged away by two of the guards.  
  
On the way to wherever it was they were taking him, the guards passed by Asuka. The girl stared at Kensuke's eyes, and then an evil grin formed on her face as she waved him away.  
  
Suddenly the boy realized what was happening. "I've been set up!" He shouted. "Let me go!"  
  
"Shut up!" One of the guards roared. "You won't be going anywhere for a very long time."  
  
---  
  
*Deeper within the NERV complex.*  
  
"The assimilation is complete." Doctor Akagi stated.  
  
Gendo smiled. "Good."  
  
"I still find it hard to believe that the Alien technology we recovered was compatible with our own." She said.  
  
"That is irrelevant." He said. "All that matters is the fact we managed to apply it to Unit 01."  
  
Ritsuko nodded as she left Gendo's presence. 'The power it has…' She thought to herself. 'It's too much for us to control.'  
  
*******************  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
"You have a pet penguin?"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't really act like a normal pet though." Shinji mused. "He's more like a roommate then anything else."  
  
"Oh." Sakuya was still finding it hard to grasp the concept. "I didn't know there existed such a thing as a warm water penguin."  
  
"Neither did I… until I came here." Shinji blushed as he recalled his first encounter with the household critter. "Gave me quite a shock."  
  
Unknown to both people currently occupying the apartment, Shinji's red headed girlfriend was making her way up in the elevator, and it wouldn't be long before she got home.  
  
"I hope there aren't any more nasty surprises in store for me, Shinji." Sakuya grins.  
  
"Um…I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Suddenly Sakuya trips and conveniently falls on to Shinji, who catches her in his arms. "Silly me… who put that shoe there?"  
  
The boy doesn't get fooled quite so easily though. "Isn't it yours?"  
  
The girl looks down at her feet. "It seems so." Despite this, her smile widens. "I'm so lucky to have you here to catch me in my time of need!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh Shinji… you saved me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He tried to disengage himself from Sakuya, but found her arms holding him in place. "Let me go!"  
  
Just then…  
  
Front door opens.  
  
Asuka walks in.  
  
Asuka spots Shinji down the hallway and smiles.  
  
Asuka then notices that someone is hugging Shinji and frowns.  
  
Asuka finally realizes who that someone is.  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
---  
  
*NERV Cell Block*  
  
Kensuke was rudely shoved in to a dark cell, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
"Hey, let me out!" He yelled. "I haven't done anything!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
As his eyes gradually got used to the darkness in the cell, he became aware that he wasn't the only occupant.  
  
There was a man standing across from him. Six foot three, muscular build, a tattoo of a wolf on his shoulder, a shaved head and a scar below his left eye.  
  
As the guy gazed down at the boy, Kensuke shrank in to the far corner in fear.  
  
---  
  
Finding herself with no work to do, Misato headed back to her apartment. Thanks to her driving, the journey didn't take all that long, and she found herself at her apartment block in almost no time.   
  
On the way in to the building, Misato almost bumped in to a girl around the same age as Shinji and Asuka who ran by. The Major noted that she was missing patches of hair in several places. She wasn't sure, but it looked like it had been ripped out.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Cell block*  
  
As the large scary looking man began to approach Kensuke, the poor boy began to fear for his life.  
  
"S-Stay back!" He whimpered. "Please!"  
  
"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you or anything."  
  
Kensuke looked up to see that the strange man had sat down on one of the two benches.  
  
"So, are you going to sit down or are you going to cower in that corner like a sissy?"  
  
Somewhat offended by that comment, Kensuke stood up and sat on the bench opposite the guy.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Jason Emery." The man answered.  
  
"It doesn't sound Japanese." Kensuke commented.  
  
"That's because I'm not." He said. "I'm American… although I doubt that means anything to anyone anymore…"  
  
Kensuke just shrugged. "What are you here for?" He asked.  
  
The man sighed. "Sorry little man, I can't tell you." He stretched his arms above his head for a few moments. "What about you?"  
  
Kensuke rested his back against the wall as he replied. "I was set up."  
  
The man actually laughed at this. "Set up? Man… that's harsh."  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Misato walks in to the apartment and goes straight in to the kitchen to get a beer.  
  
When she enters she sees Asuka and Shinji hugging. After observing them for a few minutes she finally decides to break the silence.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
Asuka answers but doesn't break the hug. "I just love being close to my Shin-chan!"  
  
Misato sweat drops as she opens her beer can.  
  
"How was your day Misato?" This time it was Shinji that spoke.  
  
"It was pretty boring so I came home" She answered. Glancing at her two charges again, she snapped. "Will you stop doing that?!"  
  
"Fine, Fine." Asuka and Shinji let go of one another. "Happy now?"  
  
Misato looked down. "Not really."  
  
Shinji and Asuka sat at the table and looked up at Misato. "How come?" They both asked.  
  
"I'm starting to miss Kaji." She answered, as she took her own seat.  
  
"Where is he?" Shinji queered. "I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
Misato sighed as she drank a bit of her can. "He's in Kyoto…" Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey, do you guys know something about a girl your age who ran out of the complex before?"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes innocently as she answered. "No idea."  
  
"Shinji?" Misato prompted him.  
  
"Um… well… you s-" He couldn't answer as Asuka began dragging him out of the kitchen, saying something about never getting any peace.  
  
*******************  
  
*Next day at School*  
  
The room is full of the usual pre-class chatter. Asuka and Shinji are amongst the students exchanging gossip about recent happenings.  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
All conversations ceased however, with the arrival of one of the class pupils.  
  
The girl who had just stepped in to the room looked around at the expressions everyone wore on their face, and then cast her eyes down at her feet, no longer having to courage to face them.  
  
"Sakuya, is that you?" Someone from the class called out.  
  
The downcast girl muttered something under her breath but chose not look up.  
  
Asuka couldn't contain her glee any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey check it out everyone!" She said aloud. "Dear Sakuya has been reduced to a comb-over!"  
  
Unable to endure any more of this, Sakuya turned on her heels with intentions to exit, but found the old Sensei at the door.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked. "Get to your seats everyone!"  
  
Surrendering, Sakuya made her way over to her seat, the whispers of all those she passed following her.  
  
The class teacher made his way over to the front desk in order to address the class.  
  
"Today you'll just be continuing with the work you started yesterday, are there any questions?"  
  
Asuka immediately raised her hand. "Um… yeah, my would-be partner has vanished, and I have no one to work with."  
  
The sensei sighed. "I suppose you can join another group… or work on your own if you prefer."  
  
"I'll join another group!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly as she stood up and pointed her finger at Shinji and Sakuya. "That one there!"  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
The three techs are all seated at their stations. Makoto is surveying some statistical information on his terminal; Maya is typing something to do with the Magi while Shigero continues to practice his air guitar.  
  
Misato walks in to the room and looks around, unsurprised at the quiet mood.  
  
"Anything new to report?"  
  
Shigero paused in his imaginary strumming. "Not really, it's been very quiet this last week."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto added. "The commander's been busy with one of his secret projects, so we haven't seen much of him around lately."  
  
Misato smirked. "Is that really a bad thing?"  
  
Maya giggle at the comment.  
  
After the brief and happy pause, all those present returned back to their work, leaving Misato standing in the middle of the room. Her shoulders slumped, as once again she found herself with nothing to do.  
  
"You'd think that the Director of Operations would have at least something to do…" She said irritably.  
  
Just then, Ritsuko Akagi came up in the small elevator.  
  
"Oh, hello Misato." She said with a slight nod.  
  
"Hello Ritsuko, anything interesting happen lately?" Misato asked.  
  
"No, not really." The doctor sighed as she ticked a few more of the boxes that littered her pad. "I've been busy with a few… side projects."  
  
"Oh… that's too bad." Misato said as turned to face the holographic display. "Then again, at least you've got something to do."  
  
A short silence followed due, until Makoto decided to speak again.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear about that guy who snuck in to HQ?"  
  
Everyone looked surprised at the news.  
  
"No, but did they catch him?" Shigero asked.  
  
"Yeah, from what I heard," Makoto turned to face the infamous NERV major as he said the last part. "He was trailing Asuka."   
  
Misato looked shocked for a moment. "Really?! I didn't know… I mean, she hasn't complained or said anything." Lost in thought, it was a while before she spoke again. "Where are they holding him up?"  
  
"Sorry Major." Makoto turned back to his computer. "I don't know… you'd probably have to check with security or section 2."  
  
"Anyway, Misato." Ritsuko looked up from her notes. "We're going to run some routine sync tests today, can you give the kids a call?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
---  
  
*At School*  
  
Once again, in order to continue their work, everyone has returned to his or her pairs. In one case, however, it was a group of three. Shinji was sitting in between Asuka and Sakuya, doing his best to keep the two girls from lashing out at each other.  
  
"Shinji, are you okay?" Sakuya asked him. "You're looking kind of tense."  
  
Before the boy could answer, Asuka intervened by grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him towards her. "Who the hell said it was okay for you to talk to him?"  
  
The mood was quickly turning sour.  
  
"I can talk to Shinji whenever I want!"  
  
"When the hell did I say it was alright for you to use his name?!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I don't need your permission for anything I do!" Sakuya spat back.  
  
"Ladies!" Shinji pleaded with them. "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
Before either of them could retort, the ringing of a NERV standard issue mobile silenced the inevitable outbursts.  
  
Asuka picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh… it's you Misato. What is it? Do we have to? Albright, alright… Fine… Yeah, see you later."  
  
She put her phone down and turned to Shinji. "We need to check in for some routine sync tests." She turned to face Rei who was now seated across the table with Goro at her side. "Did you hear that wonder girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Asuka sighed. "Routine sync tests my ass… this stuff always pops out of the blue."  
  
---  
  
*Ayanami's apartment*  
  
Rei was at school, so the other occupant of the apartment found himself stuck with nothing to do most of the day.  
  
Cupid had taken the form of a teddy bear, in hope that he might get to cuddle with Rei in her sleep. So far, he'd had no luck.  
  
Sighing he looked around the bare and desolate apartment. "Sure is boring around here…" Suddenly, he was struck with a thought. "Say… that ain't a half bad idea!" He said to himself. "I'm sure it will make Rei happy!"  
  
---  
  
*Prinbow Box*  
  
"So, how are the pilots holding up?" Misato asked as she leaned over Maya's shoulder to examine the readings.  
  
"Just take a look."  
  
"Wow!" She looked up at the three simulation plugs. "They've all increased."  
  
"That's not the only thing that's happened." Ritsuko said from behind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misato queered.  
  
"Take a closer look at the readings."  
  
Turning back to the monitor, Misato surveyed the influx of data for a few moments before she gasped.  
  
"No way… Shinji's number one!"  
  
"That's right." Ritsuko nodded. "He's surpassed Asuka by one point."  
  
Activating a link between the box and the plugs, Misato spoke in to a microphone. "Hey, Shinji, did you her that? You're number one!"  
  
He looked up in surprise. "Really… wow" He suddenly winced when he realized that Asuka must also have heard the conversation. Indeed, a moment later Misato's image was replaced with the one of the fiery redhead.  
  
Shinji was expecting her to be angry, but in contrast, a proud smile graced her features. "Well done Shinji! I knew you could do it?"  
  
The boy was taken aback with this. "Aren't you angry?"  
  
"Why would I be?" Asuka said light heartedly. "Besides, a girl expects her boyfriend to be able to protect her in her time of need!"  
  
Shinji sighed in relief. "I'm glad you see it that way."  
  
She smiled once again before the link was severed.  
  
*******************  
  
********************  
  
The Evangelions.   
  
Humanity's ultimate weapons and the only defence against the onslaught of the Angels.  
  
Units 00, 01 and 02 stealthily made their way around the battle ready Tokyo 3. The streets were eerily devoid of all sound, save for the low thump of the occasional gigantic footstep.  
  
The reports of the Angel had come in on short notice, as the holy messenger had somehow slipped passed the observation centres and had made it's way in to the great city. The three Evangelions had been deployed in order to meet this new threat.  
  
The angel did not look threatening. Although quite big in size, the three pilots had seen bigger ones. The large black and white-striped sphere glided at a snail's pace amongst the city's rooftops. It seemed un-aware of the three bionic mechas as they began to surround it from all sides, concealed buy the jungle of concrete and glass.  
  
"This is unit 01" Shinji's voice echoed through the comm. "I'm in position." He paused for a moment. "I have a clear shot of the Angel."  
  
"Do not engage it yet Shinji." Misato spoke in reply, "wait for the others to get in to their positions."  
  
He fell silent and waited, but very uncharacteristically of himself; he found his patience wavering.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, are you in your positions yet?"  
  
"Not yet." The first child stated.  
  
"Shinji…" Asuka sighed. "You know an Eva can't move that fast."  
  
Turning back to the main view screen, Shinji began to flex his fist as he intensified his glare. He had a clear shot; he didn't want to miss this opportunity.  
  
---  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Shinji had just received the news that he had surpassed Asuka's sync ratio.  
  
"Well done Shinji. I knew you could do it!" The German girl said calmly.   
  
The boy was taken aback with this. "Aren't you angry?"  
  
"Why would I be?" Asuka said light heartedly. "Besides, a girl expects her boyfriend to be able to protect her when the time comes!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
---  
  
Suddenly full of resolve, Shinji decided to strike while the opportunity still presented itself.  
  
Willing his Eva from behind the cover of the skyscraper that was concealing it, he unloaded three high velocity shells at the Angel. Everyone gasped when the Angel vanished from sight mere meters before it was hit.  
  
"AT Field detected!" Makoto shouted over the line. "Patter Blue! It's right underneath Unit 01!  
  
"What?!" Shinji looked down in fright as a dark shadow enveloped him from below. "W-What is this? A shadow?!" He started firing at the dark circle, but it didn't slow it down as it consumed him.  
  
"Shinji MOVE!" Misato yelled at him. "Get out of there now!"  
  
Unfortunately her plea fell on death ears.  
  
"Rei, Asuka - Rescue Unit 01, now!"  
  
Unit 02 sprinted towards the Angel; where-as Unit 00 opened fire with the Sniper Rifle.  
  
"It's no use!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
By this time Unit 01 was almost fully submerged in the shadow.  
  
"Misato! ASU-" The transmission was cut as the tip of its horn, the last part to remain visible to the outside world, was taken in to the Angel.  
  
"NO! Shinji!" Asuka increased the pace of her run in order to get to him faster.  
  
"Asuka, watch the Shadow!" Misato's voice brought her back to reality.   
  
When the red haired pilot looked down she saw that streets were starting to succumb to the same darkness that had consumed Shinji.  
  
Jumping aside, Unit 02 managed to escape the clutches of the Angel by tearing through a side street.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"Rei, keep your distance from the target!" Misato shouted as the feed from Unit 00 appeared on the screen.  
  
None of the techs noticed as Commander Ikari silently made his way on to the bridge.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, I believe a tactical retreat is in order."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Sir?"  
  
"Just follow your orders."  
  
"Yes Sir." She muttered, and the turning to the main screen she said aloud. "Asuka, Rei, retreat to the fall back positions."  
  
The feed from Unit 02 came in, and on the screen was the angry expression of the second child.  
  
"Are you insane?" She questioned. "We have to save Shinji!"  
  
"I am the one who decided what you have to do, pilot Sohryu." Said Gendo coldly. "Report back immediately."  
  
"Screw you!" She yelled as she resumed her run.  
  
"Cut all connection with Unit 02 and it's Pilot." Gendo said and the turned to the feed from unit 00. "Rei, retrieve Unit 02."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The giant Red Evangelion ceased its motion mid step and tumbled forward, crashing to the ground. It wasn't long before Unit 00 came up from behind and lifted it over its shoulder.  
  
"Damn it Rei, let me go!" Asuka shouted, but her plea never got across.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
Gendo looked back at her before stepping on to the small elevator. "I will be expecting to see you in the briefing room in 20 minutes."  
  
She watched him as he descended out of sight, and then turned back to the holographic display that stood at the front. 'What has he got planned?' She wondered to herself.  
  
********************  
  
*NERV Briefing Room"  
  
The infamous Commander Gendo Ikari, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi and Major Katsuragi stood around a large rectangular table. It was the only source of light in the room and served to illuminate their faces.  
  
"When did we lose contact with Unit 01?" Gendo said as he re-adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Approximately thirty minutes ago." Ritsuko replied as she studied a written report.  
  
Misato's patience was really starting to run thin. "Sir, why did you call us here when we should be putting our resources towards getting Unit 01 and it's pilot back?"  
  
Gendo turned to face doctor Akagi and nodded. Understanding the unspoken command, Ritsuko walked around the table to Misato and handed her a sheet of paper.  
  
Glancing all the way down the information on the page, Misato's eyes widened as she began to comprehend what had been presented to her. On retrospect however, her surprised look turned in to a frown.  
  
"And exactly what does this have to do with the operation?"  
  
The Commander didn't answer, meanwhile Ritsuko handed her yet another sheet of information.  
  
After reading it Misato looked at the commander and than at Ritsuko. "Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
"You would have been told once it had been put to use." Commander Ikari stated. "But it seems that with recent developments we'll have to accelerate it's completion."  
  
"How is Shinji meant to put this to use?" Misato asked as she looked at the Commander and then at Ritsuko. "He doesn't even know about it."  
  
"The S2 unit is remote activated." Ritsuko informed her.  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Employee Lounge*  
  
Asuka and Rei were sat on a bench in one of the employee lounges scattered around HQ. Asuka kept her eyes down on the floor and Rei stared forward in to empty space.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I…" Rei's eyes became downcast. "I'm sorry."  
  
Asuka finally acknowledged her. "Rei… just… shut up…" The statement seemed awfully ironic, as Rei barely spoke most of the time anyway.  
  
The solemnly quiet mood was broken by the arrival of Misato.  
  
"Okay you two, suit up!"  
  
Rei stood up and faced the major. Asuka murmured something under her breath but didn't get up.   
  
"C'mon Asuka!"   
  
"What's the point?" She sighs. "I couldn't even save Shinji…"  
  
"That's exactly what we're going to try and do now." Misato said, hoping to encourage the red head. "We've come up with a plan to get him back."  
  
A moment passed before Asuka looked up at Misato. "For Shinji… I'll help."  
  
---  
  
*Tokyo 3 Battle Ground*  
  
Evangelions 00 and 02 stood mere meters away from the circular shadow, which had now stopped moving and expanding. It had reached a diameter of over 600 meters, and had swallowed up a large portion of the city.   
  
An even more peculiar thing about the scene was that Asuka's red Evangelion was holding what appeared to be a fishing rod complete with line, and some peculiar looking apparatus serving as the bait, over the Angel.  
  
"Okay guys." Misato's voice came in through the comm. "I'm going to go over the plan one more time, just to make sure there are no more screw ups."  
  
Asuka grumbled a bit. "Shoot."  
  
"Asuka, using the modified line you have been issued, you will lower the transceiver in to the Dirac See from above. With that we should be able to regain contact with Unit 01."  
  
Asuka's tired expression became more hopeful for a moment.  
  
"What about me?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"Rei, you will remain on standby in case something goes wrong." Misato concluded.  
  
"I don't need her help." Asuka stated boldly, her anger and pride re-ignited. "I can rescue Shinji all on my own!"  
  
"No one doubts your ability Asuka." Her expression hardened. "Now, let's commence the operation!"  
  
With that said, Evangelion unit 02 began to lower the colossal apparatus slowly in to the Angel's shadow.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Cell block*  
  
Kensuke and Jason sat despondently on the bench in their cell. One of the guards who patrolled outside had been kind enough to inform them that an Angel was attacking HQ, but he had not revealed any other details about the battle, so they had no idea how it was going.  
  
"This sucks!" Kensuke proclaimed.  
  
The older man grunted in reply.  
  
"The ultimate battle in the history of mankind is in the midst above us and we're locked up in this cell…"  
  
The man grunted again.  
  
"This sucks…"  
  
---  
  
*Inside the 12th*  
  
The endless void was absent of all matter, save for the purple Evangelion that now floated aimlessly, lost without power, and without a means of escape.  
  
Acting on his training, Shinji had switched to minimal life support mode, in hope of expanding the span of his life.   
  
He sighed. "I never thought that doing nothing could be this exhausting…"  
  
---  
  
*Tokyo 3 Battle Ground*  
  
The red Evangelion continued to lower the giant apparatus in to the angel, until the line stopped moving and she heard a click.  
  
"This is Unit 02." Asuka said. "The line has reached its end."  
  
"Alright." Misato replied. "Activate the transceiver."  
  
Flicking the switch, Asuka activated the machine that was now also submerged in the Angel.  
  
---   
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"When the link is established, I want the feed sent directly to this control room." Gendo commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Turning back to the main viewing screen Misato ordered the technicians to start transmitting.  
  
Everyone held his or her breath for a few moments before Misato spoke up again. "Is there any response?"  
  
"None yet Major." Hyuga replied.  
  
"It's not working?" She asked.  
  
"It's too early to say." Shigero said. "We don't know what kind of distance the signal has to travel before it reaches its target."  
  
Just as he finished saying that, a small window opened on one of the computer screens, they had succeeded.  
  
"Major, I think you should come to take a look at this." Maya said and Misato made her way over to the monitor.  
  
"It's Shinji!"  
  
"Yeah…" Maya noted the readings that were only now, starting to come through.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Misato asked her.  
  
"Nothing…" Maya looked up at the major. "He's awake… he's just got his eyes closed."  
  
Turning to Shigero, Misato asked if it was possible to speak to him.  
  
"Yes… although there would be a 20 seconds or so delay between the time when the signal is sent and by the time it reaches its destination."  
  
"Alright… put me through."  
  
Shigero nodded a few seconds later, confirming that a visual audio link had been established both ways.  
  
"Shinji." Misato began. "Can you hear me?"  
  
---  
  
*Unit 01's Entry plug*  
  
Shinji was resting in his entry plug. He had pretty much lost hope of a rescue, and was now quietly recalling the more memorable events from the past month or so…  
  
That was until he heard the sound signalling that a line of communication had been established.  
  
"Shinji? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Misato?"  
  
He waited for over 40 seconds before he heard a response.  
  
"Listen Shinji, it is difficult for us to communicate so I want you to listen to what I have to say." Her voice was firm. "There is a possibility that we might be able to get you out, but for that to work you'll need to synchronize with your Eva."  
  
"But I'll have less than a minute of power left…"  
  
Again, there was a timely pause before he heard Misato's voice again.  
  
"Don't worry about that…"  
  
"Alright… here goes…"  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"The Eva's been activated!" Hyuga said aloud.  
  
Misato looked back at Gendo who stood up and nodded to Doctor Akagi. She typed something in to a remote terminal and then took a step back, returning her attention to the main viewer.  
  
---  
  
*Unit 01's Entry plug*  
  
Shinji surveyed the timer inside his Eva as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly, right before his eyes, the countdown stopped and re-sets itself to 8hours, 88minutes and 88seconds.  
  
"What the hell?" He asks.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"It worked!" Ritsuko said facing Gendo Ikari.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What the hell?" Shinji's voice came in over the comm.  
  
"Don't worry Shinji." Misato said absently as she looked back at Doctor Akagi. "What now?"  
  
"Well you see… the Sea of Dirac that has enclosed unit 01 is basically space that exists within an inverted AT field." Ritsuko explained. "If Unit 01 raises it's own AT field from inside, it should neutralise the Angel."  
  
"Okay!" Turning her attention back to the comm., Misato relayed the information to Shinji.  
  
---  
  
*Unit 01's Entry plug*  
  
"So I should just expand my AT field?" Shinji asked, and waited patiently for a reply to come.  
  
"Yeah, we're not sure what will happen after that but this is the best we can do."  
  
"Here goes nothing…" He muttered as he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
---  
  
*Tokyo 3 Battle Field*  
  
Asuka was starting to get agitated. Rei, as usual was keeping silent, so that and the fact that she had been cut off from HQ was starting to get to her.  
  
"Rei, what's going on?" She asked annoyed. "I've been holding this damn thing for twenty minutes."  
  
"I do not kn-" Rei didn't finish her sentence, as the ground began to shake, almost making her Eva tip over.  
  
"What the hell?" Asuka said in disbelief, as the colossal sphere that stood before her began to vibrate and shudder. She struggled to hold on to the apparatus, and the line suddenly snapped, making it plunge fully in to the shadow.   
  
"Scheisse!" Asuka cursed as she began to back away from the Angel.  
  
Cracks began to form on the Angel with blood poring forth. The whole sphere was now pulsing, and the shadow itself was changing colour.  
  
"Holy crap!" Asuka screamed, when without warning, the Angel exploded in a giant cloud of blood.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Control Room*  
  
"Status Report!" Misato yelled.  
  
"The Angel has been destroyed!"  
  
"What about Unit 01?"  
  
"I'm not getting any readings!" Maya exclaimed as she studied her monitor.  
  
"AT Field detected!" Makoto yelled. "Patter Orange! It's Unit 01!"  
  
---  
  
As the scene of the exploding Angel began to clear, the dark outline of the massive purple Evangelion started to become visible.  
  
Far above the city, the mistral form of cloud cupid could be seen watching over the battleground.  
  
"Now I've found you…"  
  
********************  
  
The massive purple Evangelion, that now stood covered in blood, knelt down and the entry plug was ejected.  
  
Shinji crawled out of the cockpit and looked around. He could see Units 00 and 02 close by, as well as a large gathering of military vehicles around.  
  
A few moments later he heard the sound of cars approaching and soon after he spotted a collection of Nerv vehicles. Two jeeps pulled up in front of him followed by a van, which he though must be a medical team. He was surprised to see Misato come out from one of the large hummers.  
  
"Shinji!" She shouted as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Misato!" He struggled as she wrapped him in her old Misato brand hug.  
  
"We were all so worried about you!"  
  
---  
  
Asuka watched the whole scene unfold from the main viewer of her screen.  
  
"Hey! I should be the first one to give him a hug!" She shouted. Sadly, the only person who could hear her was the pilot of Unit 00, Rei.  
  
"What difference would it make?" Rei asked her over the intercom.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Rei didn't reply.  
  
---  
  
*The Commander's office.*  
  
The second in command sat across from the supreme commander of Nerv.  
  
"So, the S2 unit was succeful..." Fuyutsuki commented.  
  
"Of course. Although this wasn't foretold in the scenario, there was no reason for it to fail."  
  
"Aren't we deviating from it a little too much?" The sub commander asked.  
  
"It shouldn't have any detrimental effects..." Gendo answered.   
  
---  
  
*Later on*  
  
Shinji was sitting on one of the benches in the infirmary. He had been poked and prodded for the past hour or so, to test for any signs of contamination or influences by the Angel after being absorbed. He had checked out fine.  
  
A nurse walked in, her face hidden behind a file she was reading. "Well, we didn't find anything wrong with you, so you're free to leave."  
  
Shinji stood up. "Okay, thanks..." As soon as he opened the door, a hand grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him out in to the corridor.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Yep, it was Asuka.  
  
"Hello Asuka." He said as he struggled to retain his balance. "What's up?"  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead, she proceeded to drag him down the corridor and out of the base. She dragged him all through Tokyo 03, in to their apartment complex and up the elevator to their home.  
  
Throwing open the door, Asuka pushed Shinji in to the front room and then threw him on to the couch.  
  
"Asuka, will yo-" He didn't say anything else as she literally fell on top of him.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Wah!"  
  
---  
  
Rei had left the Nerv HQ and was now almost at her apartment. As she approached the door she noticed something strange. All the letter that she had stuffed in her mail box were now missing, and also the door was no longer a mucky washed out colour, but instead a rather pleasant yellow.  
  
Opening the door, she noticed a few paint tubs in the corner. As she walked deeper in to her apartment, it became apparent that the whole place had had a make-over. The walls were now sky blue, the bed had been made, and not to mention all the new furniture scattered around the place.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked, not very loud, but not exactly quietly for Rei.  
  
Cupid flew out from inside the bathroom. "Hi Rei!"  
  
"What have you done to my apartment?"  
  
"Oh, this?" He flew around in a circle. "I decided to give it a make-over."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Before you ask," He interrupted her. "I used your Nerv ID to buy the stuff over the phone. When they delivered it, I took it upon myself to sort everything out. Pretty funky, huh?"  
  
"You used my Nerv card?" Rei asked him.  
  
"Hey, no sweat," The cloud let out a chuckle. "You've never used it before, so why not start now?"  
  
Rei almost, ALMOST, for the second time this week, groaned out in frustration.  
  
"Hey, don't get so worked up!" Cupid exclaimed. "It's not healthy."  
  
"You should have told me about this in advance." Rei said calmly, trying to control the anger that was oh so un-usual for her.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
Devising plans to fight Angels is tough. Misato wanted nothing more than to return to the place she called home, lie back on her futon, and get some well deserved rest.  
  
It seemed that her plans for sleep would have to wait though. The first thing she saw when she walked in to the living room was...  
  
"SHINJI! Put your shirt back on right now!"  
  
"What shirt?" He said in a daze.  
  
Misato yanked Asuka off of him and thrust the shirt to his face.  
  
"Damn it Misato!" Asuka complained. "Why the hell do you keep showing up like that at the worst time?"  
  
"Divine intervention." The older woman replied sarcastically.  
  
Grabbing a hold of Shinji, Asuka began dragging him to the front door. "C'mon, Shinji. We'll finish this someplace else."  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Misato yelled, but they had already exited. "Damn kids."  
  
---  
  
*NERV Cell block*  
  
"So, you think the attack's over?" Kensuke asked the older man.  
  
"Yeah... probably..."  
  
"Damn, another historical event passed us by."  
  
"You know, sometimes it's best to... SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Alright... alright..." Kensuke sighed. "Man... some people..."  
  
********************  
  
*Streets of Tokyo 03*  
  
Asuka was striding through the city with Shinji in tow. She was still pissed at Misato for when the older woman had interrupted her fun, but despite saying that: 'She'd Finish what she started with Shinji someplace else,' she found herself completely out of ideas now that they were out of the apartment.  
  
Sighing she came to a standstill, and Shinji now stood beside her. "Ah, dang it..."   
  
"You wanna go back to the apartment?"  
  
Asuka sighed again. "Yeah... we may as well."  
  
As the two turned to head back, Shinji spotted someone walking across from them on the other side of the road.  
  
"Hey Asuka, isn't that Hikari?"  
  
"Huh?" The redhead turned to see who Shinji was looking at. "Yeah, it is!" She confirmed. "I wonder where she's going though... she didn't tell me she'd be going out today."  
  
"Maybe something popped up." Shinji thought. "Let's leave her alone."  
  
"Shinji!" She exclaimed. "Where is your sense of fun?" Grinning she continued. "I say we followed her and see where she's going!"  
  
"But isn't she your friend?"  
  
"Of course, but best friends shouldn't hide things from each-other!"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Shinji submitted to Asuka's request. "Oh alright..."  
  
"Great!" She smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi Apartment*  
  
Misato sat dejectedly at her kitchen table, drinking her usual 'Yebisu.'  
  
"Damn kids are gonna be the death of me one day..." She muttered to herself as she took another large gulp.  
  
Just as she was about to down the last of her beer, the doorbell rang prompting her to go and investigate.  
  
"I wonder who that could be..."  
  
Opening the door she was startled to see a young man holding a large bouquet of roses with her name on it.  
  
"Um... Hello?" She began.  
  
"Hello, you must be Misato." The young man said.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
He presented her with the roses and she took them from him. "Are these for me?"  
  
"Yes, from some guy called Kaji." The man explained. "I'm just delivering them."  
  
"Oh... well thank you." She said as she tore her eyes from the flowers and smiled.  
  
"No prob." He said as he began walking away. "Bye."  
  
"Bye!" She said loudly as he walked in to the elevator.  
  
Walking back to the apartment and shutting the door behind herself, Misato sat down to inspect the roses. 'This is very un-usual coming from Kaji.' She thought. 'I wish I knew what to do with them...'  
  
---  
  
*Outside of the Apartment Complex*  
  
Slowly the figure of the young man who had delivered the roses began to change colour and shifted state to become a small cloud of gas. "That guy..." Cupid chuckled. "Needs all the help he can get."  
  
---  
  
*Streets of Tokyo 03*  
  
"Where the hell is she going?" Asuka whispered to Shinji as they kept their distance behind Hikari.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shinji replied. "This route does seem familiar though."  
  
The two stayed on her tail for a few more minutes before a realization came to Shinji and he spoke again.  
  
"I recognise this place now," He said in a hushed voice. "We're on the same road that leads to Touji's house."   
  
"Well..." Asuka replied just as quietly. "We'll just have to follow her and see where this goes..."  
  
Shinji nodded as they continued down the road after Asuka's friend.  
  
"Hey, she's slowing down." Asuka said. "And it looks like she's turning in to that house over there... what do you think?" She asked him.  
  
Shinji remained silent.  
  
"Shinji?" She asked him again.  
  
"...That's Touji's house." He said finally. "She's gone to visit Touji."  
  
"What!?" Asuka raised her voice. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"I dunno..." Shinji replied. "Printouts maybe? He has missed a lot school lately..."  
  
"It's not that." Asuka said. "She wasn't carrying anything."  
  
"Hmmm, I'm out of ideas." Said Shinji.  
  
"Well, I'm going to march over there and see what's going on!" Asuka exclaimed as she started walking again..  
  
"No!" Shinji yelped. "Don't!"  
  
"What!?" She turned to him with a scowl. "And why not?"  
  
"Because then she'd know that we followed her." Shinji explained. "Ask her about it some other time; I don't think she'd be happy if she knew her best friend was stalking her."  
  
"It's not stalking Baka!" She yelled, but then her eyes softened. "Awww man... I just can't stay mad at you..." She gave him a hug. "You're right, let's wait for some other time."  
  
Shinji sighed in relief and returned the hug. "You really gotta control that temper of yours."  
  
"You can't ask that of me!" She protested. "It's part of my charm!"  
  
Shinji laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it is!"  
  
The two broke up the hug and walked away in the opposite direction from Touji's house.  
  
---  
  
*NERV Cell Block*  
  
Poor Kensuke. He has learned his lesson: Never trust a girl with red hair that comes from Germany. It had been a week since he had been locked up deep within the bowels of Nerv, and he had long ago submitted himself to the fact that rescue wasn't coming.  
  
He had to admit that he was fortunate to have company; otherwise he probably would have cracked by now. And all for what?   
  
"Hey kid." His in-mate called out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well," He began. "It's been fun."  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then the door to their cell opened and two Nerv guards stepped in. One of them looked at Kensuke and then at the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Let's go." The guard said.  
  
Jason stood up and was led outside by the guards. The door closed behind them, pitching the cell back in to darkness.  
  
---  
  
*Next Day - NERV HQ*  
  
"Hello Major." Hyuga greeted Misato as she stepped in to the control room.  
  
"Hey!" She said with a smile. "Anything interesting happening?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Her smile faded. "Aww man, there's nothing to do..."  
  
"Hmmm... what about that guy who was tailing Asuka?" Hyuga reminded her.  
  
"Huh?" She tried to remember for a moment. "Oh yeah... I said I'd check that out, didn't I?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright, I'll go down to the Cell Block..." She said as she made her way over to the small elevator and descended out of sight.  
  
---  
  
*Some crappy part of Nerv*  
  
Nerv is a big organization that offers many jobs. A large portion of these jobs hold exciting prospects, like piloting big robots for example.  
  
Sadly, not everyone has it so fortunate.   
  
These are the kind of thoughts that run through the head of every lowly tech or security guard that works on the base.  
  
This is the tale of Bob. Bob was an ordinary man who worked an ordinary job in a not so ordinary place. Yes, Bob was one of those lowly security guards who works overtime and doesn't get paid extra (and yes, he will eventually get killed in EOE).  
  
"Hey you." A voice came from behind him.  
  
He turned and came face to face with a person who, like many of the other male Nerv employees, he had fantasized about.  
  
"May I help you?" Bob asked.  
  
"Why certainly mister… um..." The purple haired woman looked closer at his name tag. "Mister Bob..."  
  
They were both silent for a moment. Bob was puzzled.  
  
"Mister Bob?" Misato finally spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"That is the dumbest name I've ever heard." Misato told him plainly.  
  
To her surprise, Mister Bob broke out in to tears. "I-I can't help it if my parents decided to give me this name." He said in between sobs.  
  
Misato immediately felt guilty at this. "Alright, look, it's not that big a deal." She offered whist patting him on the shoulder.  
  
'She's touching me! Yuss!' He thought triumphantly.  
  
"Thank you." He said while wiping away the last of his tears. "So, why did you come down here?"  
  
"Well, you guys have apparently arrested someone who had followed Asuka in to the base, so I've come down here to see this person."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's down in block C or D or something… follow me!"  
  
And so the two set of to find the cell in which Kensuke was being held.   
  
Misato still had no idea that it had been Shinji's friend who had been captured and imprisoned.  
  
---  
  
*Suzahara residence*  
  
"Touji… make love to me!" Hikari screamed as she pounced on top of the clueless jock…  
  
…That is what would be happening if Touji's day dream did indeed come true. He was so absorbed in it that he failed to notice the appearance of the real Hikari at the door to his room.  
  
"Touji… Hello?"   
  
No response.  
  
"Are you there?" After he failed to respond Hikari waved a hand in front of his face but still to no avail.  
  
Hikari walked out of his room to go and find his father.  
  
"Mister Suzahara, something is wrong with Touji!" She yelled.  
  
"Is he spacing out again?" A reply came from a different room in the house.  
  
"I think so!"  
  
"Poke him with a stick!" His father yelled. "That outta bring him back. There's one to the side of his bed."  
  
Hikari developed a large sweat-drop as she went in search of the stick she would be poking Touji with.  
  
---  
  
*Nerv Cell Block*  
  
"Well, this is the cell right here." Bob said as he stopped in front of one of the many large metallic re-enforced doors.  
  
"Open it up then." Misato said, sparing Bob a quick glance.  
  
Bob keyed in a few buttons and the door started shuddering. A few moments later it began to open.  
  
"Thar she is, yar."  
  
Surprisingly enough, the door dramatically opened to reveal a… scruffy looking Kensuke.  
  
The boy was blinded by the light coming from outside the cell so he couldn't tell that it was Misato.  
  
"What now?" He half asked, half sighed.  
  
"Ken?" Misato asked not really believing it. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Misato." He smiled. "What brings you here?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here locked up in a cell?" She asked, her voice rising.  
  
"I'm serving out my punishment!" Kensuke said somewhat proudly. "I am a prisoner of war."  
  
"Oh brother…" Misato rolled her eyes and then turned to the guard next to her. "As of now this person is no longer a prisoner."  
  
"Um… alright." The guard said.   
  
"Ken." Misato said sternly. "I want you to tell me exactly why you've been locked up in this cell."   
  
'Some heads are going to roll.' She though to herself… 


End file.
